Digimon: Cursed Memories
by ShadowLights
Summary: El amor los juntó y la adoptaron. El sufrimiento apareció y se esfumaron de su vida. Ahora en el digimundo, desea encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. Haber tenido 3 familias le ha afectado sus memorias. ¿En dónde están los niños elegidos? Incluye OC's.
1. El Inicio del Juego

_Años después regreso con un fic nuevo, cosa que no esperaba... volver a ver Digimon 02 trae tantos recuerdos, que recobre mi mini "crush" con Ken XD. Dejando aparte ese tema, no creo continuar los fics anteriores por los siguientes motivos:_

1. Me olvidé lo que planeaba hacer en los siguientes capitulos

_La forma en la que escribia cuando tenía 12-13 me espanta_

_No quiero re-escribir los capitulos_

_Por eso, he aquí un nuevo fic que dias después me di cuenta que se parecia un poco a Digimon Savers (que no he visto), pero no me importa mucho. Espero que lo disfruten y espero continuarlo y llegar a terminarlo._

* * *

_Soledad... eso es algo que no quiero que nadie experimente en su vida. Ni se lo desearía a mi peor enemigo, si es que tuviera uno claro está. Este sentimiento es uno de los más dolorosos que he podido experimentar hasta ahora y no se cuando se detendrá. Se me fué otorgado un mundo, en el cual puedo hacer lo que me provoque para mi propio beneficio, pero no resultó como lo esperaba._

_Corromper datos con un virus para luego finalmente eliminarlo y crear algo nuevo, eso es... crear un mundo nuevo para mi. Eso fué lo que se me ofreció pero, no contaba con la aparición de otros serés de mi misma clase con aparencias distintas. No se si mi plan fracasará o prosperará... lo único que deseo, lo que más anhelo... es un mundo en el que no tenga que sufrir por soledad, en la que no exista ese sentimiento._

* * *

**Odaiba, 13 de Octubre, 9:15 A.M**

Todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era admirar con un poco de desconcierto en mis ojos aquel enorme edificio. Cables, postes eléctricos de todo tipo estaban en torno suyo formando como una especie de espiral, aunque su función principal sea la de protección. Llevo años tratando de entrar y debo admitir que fué un poco difícil pero como dicen, dos cabezas trabajan mejor que una. No estoy completamente sola en esto, cosa que hará que esta operación sea exitosa ya que de esa manera podrémos escabullirnos con más fácilidad dentro de ese gran y complejo laberinto que nos espera en su interior.

"May... ya me dió miedo entrar, ¿porqué no postergamos esto para otro día?" detrás de mi estaba mi compañera y amiga. Su tamaño podría ser útil, cuando uno es pequeño de estatura se le hacen más fácil este tipo de cosas. En sus ojos azules se notaba un brillo de determinación que lentamente era comido por nervios y temor "Quién sabe lo que nos podrían hacer May... mejor dejémoslo... porfavor"

"No tiene porque temer" la cojí de la mano y sentí cómo sus músculos se relajaron lentamente "Todo saldrá bien Haru... te lo aseguro"

"May..." lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, probablemente de miedo. Debía ser fuerte en ese momento, por ella. Si detectaba mi temor todo sería peor, asi que di un largo y profundo respiro y lentamente solté el aire contando mentalmente hasta el diez. Al terminar pregunté "¿Estás preparada?"

"Eso creo.."

"Perfecto, eso cuenta como un si... ¡asi que vamos!" juntas corrimos hacia un desagüe que se encontraba lejos de aquella construcción. Según Haru éste llegaba directo a una habitación de limpieza de ese lugar. No se cómo habrá conseguido esa clase de información pero le estoy muy agradecida "Oye Haru, ¿va a estar oscuro allá abajo cierto?"

"Si, eso supongo... pero no te preocupes, te traje una linterna también" llevaba un pequeño bolso marrón colgado de su hombro izquierdo que resaltaba de su vestido rosa con bordes blancos. De ese lugar sacó una pequeña color negro, como su cabello, y me la entregó. Le agradecí y empezamos el decenso; las escaleras eran muy pequeñas y teníamos que bajar una después de la otra. Haru fué la primera ya que sabía el camino. La textura de esa escalera era metálica y pegajosa... probablemente mo o algo asi, también estaba muy fría.

Llegué a tierra sin darme cuenta y prendí la linterna, a nuestra derecha había un río de agua verdosa "Debemos seguir la corriente May" Haru me había hablado y no hize caso. Sentía algo extraño, como si algo fuera a suceder y me puse muy insegura. Entrar a ese edificio es algo arriesgado, además de que no es uno cualquiera. Es un centro de investigaciones de problemas paranormales. Han investigado durante años la aparición de esos monstruos que atacaron Odaiba hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Haru y yo naciéramos. Ya han pasado más de veinticinco años y aún no se sabe si es verdad o solo una ilusión mundial. Ambas estamos seguras de que es verdad y de que ellos lo saben, pero probablemente no lo hayan sacado hacia la sociedad.

"Ah, ¿dijiste algo Haru? Perdona, es que no presté atención" vi que estaba un poco enfadada y no respondió. Se dió media vuelta y emprendió su camino, el cual imité durante más de una hora.

**Centro de Investigaciones Paranormales de Odaiba, 13 de Octubre, 10:50 A.M**

"Creo que esta cerrado por fuera" Haru estaba delante mio tratando de abrir la salida del desagüe "Te dije que no era buena idea..."

"Déjame intentarlo" ambas decendimos la escalera de salida y me adelante a ella para intentar abrir "Uno... dos... ¡tres!" nada, fracaso total y debo decir que dolio de una forma impresionante aquél empujón que acabo de dar. Pero no me debo rendir tan fácilmente, eso no está en mi "Otra vez... uno, dos... ¡tres!" en ese momento vi una luz, alguién la había abierto por fuera y termine golpeandole aparentemente la cara "Ay Dios.."

"¿Qué sucede May?" al parecer ella no llegó a ver este pequeño incidente vergonzoso que acabo de pasar y que podría arruinar el resto de nuestras vidas.

"Cuando diga ahora, vas a subir lo más rápido que puedas.." la persona recobró la conciencia y empezó a buscar a su agresor en la superficie "¡Ahora!"

Todo pasó tan rápido que no puedo resumirlo en palabras, pero puedo decir que aquella persona quedo desconcertada al ver salir dos jovenes de un desagüe y empujarla con fuerza para salir. Note ver que era un hombre de mas o menos 17-21 años de edad, cabello marrón oscuro y llevaba lentes puestos sobre sus ojos verdes. Llevaba bata blanca y un pantalón negro, probablemente un investigador del lugar.

"¡Vamos corre!" grité a Haru y salimos por la puerta, habíamos salido de un pequeño depósito de limpieza y nos empezamos a escabullir por los pasillos. Minutos después vimos como un grupo de personas con la misma vestimenta corrían por el lugar, nos habían detectado y nos iban a sacar a la fuerza.

"May mira, podemos escondernos ahí" señaló una puerta entre abierta "Al parecer no hay nadie ahi"

"Si es nuestra única posibilidad de protegernos entremos" ambas corrimos y la cerramos quedando en una oscuridad total "Haru... ¿aún tienes tu linterna?"

"Pero, ¿y la que te presté?"

"Pues, a decir la verdad... la solté cuando salimos corriendo del depósito.. ja.. ja"

"... No es gracioso... agradece que aún conserve la mia" la prende y un pequeño circulo de luz se forma en el suelo. La empieza a mover para ver en que lugar nos encontrabamos. Habían unos vidrios con líquidos en su interior y varias computadoras "Oye May, ¿dónde crees que nos encontremos?"

"Al parecer en uno de los laboratorios de este centro aunque aún no se muy bien que investiga este" empezé a caminar guiada por la luz de la linterna "Espera... ¿escuchaste algo?"

"¿Algo? ¿Cómo que?"

"No se.. como pisadas, creo que hay alguien más aquí aparte de nosotras"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las luces se prenden e iluminann el lugar revelando varios vidrios con ese liquido en toda la habitación y varias computadoras que estaban conectados a tres aparatos pequeños de diferentes colores, uno negro, el otro azul y por ultimo rosado.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos" obviamente era la voz de un hombre, que resultaba familiar para mi memoria y por la mirada de Haru para ella también "Solo han pasado tres años ¿y no me recuerdan? Realmente me ha dolido lo de hace un rato, y ahora esto... estoy realmente decepcionado de ustedes dos chicas" la persona se acercaba y reveló la figura del hombre que golpeé minutos antes en el depósito.

"Tu.. tu eres.. el chico del depósito" fueron las palabras que lograron articular el cuerpo de la pequeña Haru.

"Si, el chico del depósito, aunque me cuesta admitir que este 'chico del depósito' tiene nombre, cierto Mayoi?" me miró con cierta picardía en esos hermosos ojos.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Acaso eres... tu eres..." se quitó los lentes y examiné su cara lentamente haber si algo sucedía en mi memoria, pero nada.

"¡Ya se quien eres! Eres Yuuki, Yuuki Miyazaki, cómo pude haberme olvidado de ti, a los años. ¿¡Me recuerdas cierto!? Soy yo, Haru Suzukaze... no puedo creerlo, al parecer aun nos recuerdas, en especial a Mayoi" se encontraba realmente feliz que nuevamente brotaron lágrimas de sus ojos pero esta vez de alegría "Yuu, Yuu..."

"Haru Suzukaze, Mayoi Tsukishima, no crei que nos volveríamos a ver... en especial en este tipo de lugar y circunstancia" una pequeña sonrisa se formo en esa cara fría. Ahora ya recuerdo, Yuuki fué nuestro amigo hace años, solo es dos años mayor que yo y tres de Haru. Un día desapareció sin decirnos nada, solo sabíamos que unas personas habían visitado su casa pero nunca nos dijeron algo.

"Miyazaki..." mi voz sonaba furiosa "¿¡Cómo pudiste desaparecer asi sin decirnos algo, sabes lo preocupadas que estabamos!?, no te perdonaré"

"No necesito tu perdon Tsukishima, ya que ahora las voy a tener que sacar del edificio. Una crisis está por suceder y quiero sacarlas lo más rápido posible" se le veía preocupado y miraba con determinación aquellas computadoras.

"Yuu, ¿Cómo que crisis? ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí, si nunca te gustó este lugar de pequeño? Dime Yuu" Haru se veía confundida y un poco intolerable.

Habíamos hecho de todo para llegar aquí, y solo había una manera de seguir dentro. Sin que se diera cuenta, fui a las computadoras y desconecté los tres aparatos cogiendolos de una mano "Oye Miyazaki, si los quieres devuelta tendrás que atraparme"

"Tsukishima..." se le notaba furioso y venía directo a mi "¡No debiste desconectar eso idiota!"

"El chico que solía ser paciente con los demás ahora se ha vuelto gruñón, qué más podía esperar, oye Haru, toma este y corre" le lanze uno de los aparatos y nos separamos en el laboratorio. Habían dos puertas al final del camino, una que iba al centro y otra a la derecha. Ella tomo la central y yo la que sobraba. Miyazaki me estaba persiguiendo y gritaba cosas como niña imprudente, idiota, cómo te atreves y tonterías asi. Sin darme cuenta había llegado a un lugar sin salida en donde solo había una computadora gigante.

Haru también se encontraba ahi, seguro nos cruzamos in notarlo. Tal vez esas puertas se conectaron en algún lugar.

"Ya no tienen salida, ahora dénmelos" extendió la mano y Haru se acercó para darselos.

"¡No Haru, no se los des!" gritaba mientras vi que se detuvo.

"May, no quiero meterme en más problemas, por tu propio bien deberías devolverlos" estaba hablando en serio, tan serio que me convenció. Tenía ella razón, quién sabe que tipo de castigo nos espera por solo entrar.

"Me parece bien de ustedes dos" mencionó el. En eso, sonó una alarma "¡Múevanse!" Haru y yo estabamos paralizadas por el susto que nos dió el sonido "¡Dije que se muevan!"

Ambas nos movimos al mismo tiempo y respondímos en unísono "Si.. esta bien"

Vimos como se dirigía a aquel computador gigante y cerraba la única puerta de entrada y salida "Debemos de protegernos"

"¿Qué esta sucediendo?, explícate Miyazaki" mi voz sonaba nerviosa y Haru me abrazaba para sentirse protegida.

"Es el virus"

"¿Virus?"

"Un virus que detectamos hace poco, de una manera extraña entro a nuestro sistema. Nadie lo percató y ahora a aparecido en el mundo real, no se como"

"Eso no es posible, los viruses de computadora son datos, no es posible que aparezcan en el mundo real"

"Qué haremos ahora, ningún medio de comunicación funciona, no podemos pedir ayuda, la computadora central tampoco esta actuando muy bien que digamos"

Los tres volteamos y vimos muchos números aparecer en ella, en especial '1' y '0'. Repentinamente el edificio empezó a temblar y Haru cojió una de las máquinas que robé del laboratorio, la rosa.

"No quiero morir, no quiero estar atrapada aquí, quiero ir a casa" la apretaba fuertemente "Quiero salir de aqui, ¡deseo estar en otro lugar!" En eso, su aparato empezó a brillar y los otros dos también. Por alguna razón le lancé el azul a Yuuki; ahi fué cuando senti algo raro en mi cuerpo, como si estubiera desapareciendo por medio de interferencia.

"El digivice..." fué lo último que oi venir de la voz de Miyazaki.

**Lugar: ???**

**Hora: ???**

**Fecha: ???**

"May... oye May... despierta" es la voz de Haru, estoy completamente segura.

"¿Haru?" lentamente abro los ojos y veo dos caras, la suya y la de Miyazaki, no pude evitar pegar un grito ya que la de el era la más cercana y al levantarme me di cuenta que había estado echada en sus piernas, haciéndo que me ponga totalmente roja y responda furiosa "¡¿Merezco una explicación, dónde demonios estamos!?"

Vi que se levanto y con una sonrisa dijo "En el Digi Mundo"

"Digi.."

"¿Mundo?" Haru terminó mi oración "Asi que era verdad, todas esa cosas que leimos de pequeños era cierto, ¡qué emoción!"

"¿No estás mintiendo verdad?" pregunté "¿Realmente que hacen en ese centro de investigaciones?"

"Investigamos la conexión entre el Digi Mundo y el nuestro, eso hacemos. Fui yo quién halló esos digivice hace exactamente cinco años" respondió.

"_Esa fué la razón por la que desapareció misteriosamente aquella vez"_ un vago recuerdo apareció en mi mente, de una niña llorando sentada en una caja de manera mientras observaba como alguien se alejaba. Quería correr pero algo se lo impedía.

Cuando Haru habló, sali de ese recuerdo "Asi que estamos en el Digi Mundo, no tiene sentido quedarnos aquí sentados, exploremos el área a ver si encontramos algo"

"Si, tienes razón, ¿qué dices Tsukishima?" Miyazaki volteó y me miró "Tierra a Tsukishima"

"Ah, lo siento solo estaba pensando en unas cosas... y si estoy de acuerdo, vamos" los seguí pero aún no podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que sentía que alguien nos vigilaba de alguna parte lejana, muy lejana.

**Lugar: ???**

**Hora: ???**

**Fecha: ???**

"Al parecer ya llegaron nuestro jugetes, va a ser divertido... espero no romperlos en el primer juego... aunque empezarémos mañana, dejemoslos disfrutar su vida una rato más. Espero que me diviertan, si no, los romperé, ¿verdad Gummymon?"

".. si..." el verde digimon respondió.

"Solo espero que él no tome toda la diversión antes que yo"

* * *

_Y eso es todo, espero escribir más, fué un poco dificil pero a ver si dejan reviews o algo asi. Gracias!_


	2. Ketomon, Chicchimon & Lopmon

**Lugar: Digi Mundo**

**Hora: Probablemente medio día**

**Día: Primero**

Los tres seguíamos caminando por el mismo sendero por un largo rato. El paisaje seguía siendo el mismo sin importar cuanto avanzáramos, y por más que nos alejemos del lugar en el que arrivamos, no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza de que alguien efectivamente nos observaba. No se cómo explicar esta sensación y se que si lo intento, ambos se quedarán perplejos, pensando que probablemente no llegó la suficiente cantidad de oxígeno a mi cerebro y a los pocos minutos empezarían a burlarse. Se que eso no está en Haru pero si en Miyazaki. Por lo que mencionó, es cierto que hace cinco años sucedió algo que no puedo recordar bien, pero nos empezó a evadir a nosotras dos. Pasaron un par más y misteriosamente desapareció. Luego de tres años nos reunimos en esta extraña circunstancia y los dos que van delante mio hablan como si nada. No creo llegar a perdonarlo y si lo hago significa que estoy un paso cerca a la maduréz, cosa que me falta.

"Oye Yuu, ¿no crees que esta haciendo un poco de frío?" la pequeña estaba agarrándose los brazos y empezaba a temblar. Evidentemente estaba sintiendo ese brusco cambio de temperatura por ir desabrigada. Hace unos minutos se sentía calido, pero ahora que lo noto gracias a su comentario siento mis pies y manos un poco helados. Bajo mi mirada y observo lo que parecer ser nieve, mi jean estaba completamente sucio y mi polo negro lucía igual. Agradecí estar con uno de manga larga y tener mitones puestos, además de llevar una pequeña casaca marrón claro puesta. Al parecer Miyazaki no le va a ceder su bata blanca como pensé, asi que le ofreceré a Haru la mía. Es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que me encuentro mejor protegida de la cruda ventisca que al parecer se aproxima.

Me la quito lentamente y me acerco a ella, entregándosela con mi mano derecha "Toma, si andas sin algo de abrigo podrías resfriarte y demorar en sanar"

"Gracias May..." al terminar esas dos frases da un pequeño estornudo "Será mejor salir de este lugar, a ver si encontramos algún refugio"

"Tienes razón" lo escuché decir. De pequeña siempre veía a Miyazaki como alguien que manifestaba seguridad, pero esta vez en sus ojos note algo de preocupación. Era como si supiera que algo no estaba yendo bien "Vayamos por aquí" Dimos una vuelta a la izquierda y nos adentramos a un bosque en donde parecía reinar las oscuridad aunque haya luz en el exterior debido al sol. Le temo a eso, a la oscuridad. Nunca me ha gustado, pero no logro saber por que. Mis recuerdos se mezclan entre si continuamente.

Continuamos nuestro recorrido por aquel lugar. Para mi el tiempo paso lentamente y temía perderme en el vacío, asi que me sujetaba fuertemente la bata de Miyazaki. ¿Será acaso que me sentía protegida simplemente por su presencia? ¿O será otra cosa? Odio tener lagunas mentales. "Veo algo de luz al fondo, creo que ya estamos saliendo" cuando habló salí de mis pensamientos y sentí un calor cálido. Lo solté y fui corriendo hacía ese lugar "Oye, ¡Oye Mayoi, no seas asi de imprudente!" No me importó lo que gritaba, lo unico que quería era salir del lugar que tenía mi mismo color de cabello.

Cerré un poco los ojos debido al brillo del sol de medio día y no se notaba ningún rastro de alguna ventizca en este lado. Al abrirlos un poco más noté con claridad que el lugar al que acababamos de llegar estaba decorado con lo que parecían jugetes de bebés hechos de tela suave que llegaban casi hasta el cielo. El suelo tenía un estampado de colores como colchas de lana "¿Pero.. dónde nos encontramos?" logré articular.

"Parece ser la Aldea o Villa del Inicio" Miyazaki y Haru me habían alcanzado y el fué quién lo mencionó. Haru estaba respirando rápidamente, como tratando de recuperar aire.

"¿Aldea o Villa del Inicio?" ese pensamiento lo dije inconcientemente, al cual respondió de la siguiente manera.

"Es el lugar donde supuestamente renacen los digimons en forma de Digi-Huevos pero, no llego a ver ninguno desde aquí"

Volteo y lo miro a la cara, sus ojos verdes chocan con los mios color gris "¿No crees que los hayan podido mover a otra zona?"

"No creo, se supone que un Elecmon está a cargo de este sitio pero también me parece extraño de que no haya salido ya que pudo haber detectado nuestra precencia"

"¡Hey, May, Yuu... por aquí! Vengan rápido" sin que lo notaramos Haru había decendido la pequeña montaña en la que nos encontrabamos por salir de ese bosque y había descucbierto algo. Rápidamente tomamos su mismo camino y la alcanzamos, estaba arrodillada junto a cinco huevos que tenían diferentes figuras en su exterior.

"Son Digi-Huevos..." mientras se acercaba lentamente a uno Yuu mencionó esa palabras "Pero son cinco, y nosotros somos tres, ¿acaso significa que hay más personas aquí?" ya casi estaba por tocar uno y aparantemente el aparato al cual llamó digivice empezó a brillar, y ese mismo destello se repitió en el huevo al que se acercaba. A Haru y a mi nos sucedió algo parecido, solo que extrañamente en mi caso brillaron tres. Cada uno se acercó más al que le correspondía. Cuando Miyazaki y Haru cogieron el suyo se empezaron a romper, como si algo estuviera naciendo, saliendo de su interior. Al finalizar aquel proceso, ambos terminaron con una criatura en sus brazos, la de Yuuki era redonda y pequeña, de color azul con una aleta extraña en la cabeza y ahi tenia dos rayas amarillas. La de Haru era también redonda pero color amarillo, con alas y una cosa exraña larga naranja que se le salia de la cabeza. Sobre los tres que reaccionaron a mi nada sucedió, ni uno se movio ni se inmutó.

"Hola, mi nombre es Ketomon" la criatura de Miyazaki había hablado, ninguno se sorprendió por que ya nos lo veíamos venir. Él responde lo siguiente "Yo soy Yuuki, Yuuki Miyazaki..."

"Yo soy Haru, ¡Haru Suzukaze!" su alegría era desbordante, la forma en que le hablaba a su pequeña criatura amarilla me llegó a asustar. Éste respondió un poco nervioso "Soy Chicchimon... mucho gusto..."

"Asi que esos son digimons, me los imaginaba mas... no se, intimidantes, debo admitir que estos dos son muy tiernos" ¿acabo de decir la palabra tiernos? Esa no forma parte de mi vocabulario normal. Por alguna razón me encontraba deprimida de que los otros tres Digi-Huevos no hayan reaccionado aparte del brillo. Me los tendré que llevar, no quiero dejarlos solos ya que al parecer estos cinco eran los únicos.

Repentinamente empezé a sentir nuevamente esa sensación de ser observados, solo que esta vez de más cerca. En eso miro a los digimons, y veo que también lo sienten.

"Yuuki, hay alguien más aqui aparte de nosotros" Ketomon se puso frente a el "Te protegere sea como sea"

"Pero si solo eres un bebé, ¿quién sabe que te podría pasar?" se le notaba un tono de preocupación en su voz. Vi que Chicchimon había tomado la misma posición que Kotomon frente a Haru.

Me sentia impotente asi empezé a salir de la villa, cuando en eso oi a Miyazaki gritarme "¡No salgas!"

"¿Pero por qué?" respondí confundida

"Esa zona esta corrupta"

"¿Corrupta?" le echo un vistazo más dedicado al prado que se extendía frente mi y noté que estaba de un color oscuro, muy oscuro "¿Cómo sabes que esta corrupta? Acaso te refieres a que los datos de esa zona..."

"Es por el virus, recuérdas lo que sucedió en el cuarto del computador general ¿no? Ese es el virus que estamos intentando destruir, estabamos a un paso de la vacuna o antivirus, pero alguien borro los datos y no habiamos hecho un back-up aún... si entras ahi quién sabe que te podría suceder"

Me sentí más impotente de lo que ya estaba. Le pedí devuelta mi casaca a Haru y puse los tres Digi-Huevos ahi, la amarré haciendo como una especie da canasta-bolsa y la agarre. Teníamos que buscar una salida, y pronto.

* * *

**Lugar: ???**

**Hora: ???**

**Día: Primero**

"¡No! Va a divertirse con ellos y yo no, que molesto... eso significa que el juego empezará sin mi. Pobres seres, no saben lo que les espera a continuación. Anhelo por que queden con vida, para poder tener algo que hacer con ustedes pronto. Asi que deben de sobrevivir, ¿de acuerdo? Ah y eso si, digi-evolucionar es hacer trampa"

Un Gummymon observaba aquel ser que se reia de una manera infantil frente a una especie de tableros con muñecos. Tenían la forma de los jóvenes que se encontraban en una gran pantalla frente al tablero. Se le notaba preocupado a este digimon, probablemente por lo que va a pasar o tal vez por eso ser que esta ahi sentado divirtiendose por su cuenta.

* * *

**Lugar: Digi Mundo, Aldea/Villa del Inicio**

**Hora: Atardeciendo**

**Día: Primero**

"Todas las salidas están corruptas..." Miyazaki sonaba preocupado, Kotomon se encontraba en su cabeza y lo miraba con cierto desconcierto en sus pequeños ojos dorados "Si solo se hubiera hecho un back-up cuando lo sugerí, aún estaría la vacuna y hubieramos podido restaurar algunas zonas..."

"Algo se acerca..." Chicchimon empezó a volar al decir eso "Dejénme esto a mi, no soy un digimon bebé, protegeré a Haru a como de lugar"

"No Chicchimon, ¿qué pasaría si es un digimon muy fuerte? No quiero que te lastimen" Haru lo cojió y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Pero que cosas.. 'no quiero que te lastimen', me das asco" una voz resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que los digimons se pongan inquietos, incluyendo nosotros "Por sus caras desconcertadas seguro estan buscando el origen de mi voz"

Rápidamente giro y señalo una de las torres de juguete "¡Es ahí!"

"Muy bien me encontraste, felicitaciones" una figura sale, tenía forma humana, que fué lo que más me sorprendió. Tenía una sonrisa fría, fíngida y estaba aplaudiendo. Lo primero que odié fué su sarcasmo. Me fijé bien en su aparencia, tenia cabello color gris que estaba amarrado en una cola, al parecer era un poco largo. Llevaba puesta una chompa larga negra, una camisa blanca y pantalón gris. Sus ojos eran de distintos colores, uno azul y el otro naranja claro. Por su tono de voz, se hacía evidente que era hombre "¿Cuál será tu recompenza?, déjame pensar... ah ya se, ven aquí Monochromon"

De la zona corrupta algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, tomaba lentamente la forma de un dinosaurio extraño "Acabalos" fué lo que le ordenó, a lo cual este digimon respondió con sus acciones destructivas hacia nosotros. Lo primero que hicimos fué correr pero rápidamente acabamos en el mismo sitio ya que la villa estaba rodeada por zonas corruptas y se nos era limitado el movimiento.

"Qué aburridos son, de esa manera el juego no prosperará, y eso que aún no ha empezado, este eso solo un calentamiento para ver que tanto le pueden ofrecer" volvió a soltar una risa sarcástica. No pude evitar más que mirarlo con una cara de odio y rabia por lo impotente que me sentía. Quería regresar a casa, sentirme a salvo... no quiero morir... aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y si llegara a morir.. "¡No quiero que sea en un lugar así!" al gritar, volví a sentir el brillo del digivice y como uno de los huevos que estaban dentro de mi casaca se movía.

"Conomon digivolves a....¡Kokomon!" un ser gelatinoso color marrón se abrío paso a la superficie "Te protegeré Mayoi" Me quedé perpleja ante tal escena. Ese chico reaccionó de una manera inesperada al ver la tal famosa digievolución frente a sus ojos "No es posible, se supone que no se puede digi-evolucionar... ya se por que...esta zona no esta corrupta" decendió y le dió nuevas ordenes al Monochromon "Yo me encargaré de ella, tu anda por los otros dos"

Haru estaba tirada en el suelo, se encontraba agotada. Miyazaki se encontraba frente a ella, como protegiéndola. El valor que tiene es impresionante. El Monochromon se acercaba a ellos dos, Ketomon se puso frente a su compañero pero fué vencido de inmediato y cayó al suelo, lo mismo sucedión con Chicchimon. No pude evitar más que gritar "¡Yuuki muevete de ahí rápido, saca a Haru!"

"Oye, no te distraigas, tu oponente esta frente a ti ¿y le das la espalda? Solo un idiota haría algo asi de imprudente" lo miré con la misma cara de odio de hace unos momentos y me dí cuenta de un pequeño detalle, antes de que lo mencionara, lo dijo "Seguro estas pensando que qué podría hacer contra ti ya que tienes un digimon y yo no, pues estas muy equivocada" vi como sacaba un aparato de un bolsillo de su chompa "Yo también tengo un digivice" Esto no me lo esperaba, el suyo era verde. Respondí con algo de nervios "Eso significa que... también tienes un digimon"

"Exacto, ven aquí... Bearmon"

* * *

**Lugar: ???**

**Hora: Atardecer**

**Día: Primero**

"Ya era ahora de que suceda algo importante, si veo una digi-evolución más ganaré. No se está permitido hacer trampa aquí, es mi juego.. y mi mundo"

"Pero, no se supone que las digi-evoluciones..." el Gummymon seguía con esa misma expresión de preocupación "Hace un rato no te sentías muy bien, deberías recostarte un rato..."

"Cállate, me interrumpes"

* * *

**Lugar: Digi Mundo, Aldea/Villa del Inicio**

**Hora: Atardecer**

**Día: Primero**

Un oso negro que llevaba una pañoleta azul en la cabeza y unas "cintas" amarradas en sus patas posteriores se acercó y se puso a su lado; caminaba en dos pies "¿Tengo que pelear ahora?" pregunto éste. Se le veía inofensivo e incapaz de atacar a alguien.

"Si, ya no necesito a Monochromon" aquel sujeto mira al otro digimon "Ya no te necesito, puedes irte" Rápidamente obedece y se retira por la zona que se encuentra corrupta "Ahora, empezemos"

En un abir y cerrar de ojos Bearmon había golpeado a Kokomon y lo había lanzado hacia donde estaban Haru y Miyazaki, ambos cansados "Kokomon, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Haru había despertado y sostenía a mi digimon con sus brazos. "Si, por ahora, necesito pelear, debo proteger a Mayoi" veo un brillo de determinación en sus pequeós ojos color negro. Esta totalmente preparado para las concecuencias.

"Al fin un adversario dispuesto a dar su vida en batalla" lo acaba de decir realmente me molestó, y respondí furiosa "¡Las vidas no son algo con lo que se deba jugar tan fácilmente, no digas esas cosas!"

"Dilo a el,está dispuesto a esntregarla para protegerte, aún sabiendo que su fuerza no sea compara con la de Bearmon"

Ahi venía otra vez, dispuesto a atacar al pequeño digimon que se hacía llamar mi compañero, que acababa de nacer y digi-evolucionar hace unos minutos atrás. Volvió a salir volando por el aire. Se veía tan frágil, como una burbuja que se puede romper con el más misero choque, pero esta se está aferrando a su 'vida'. No puedo permitir que personas como éstas que solo causan daño y sufrimiento a los demas se salgan con la suya. Por el bien de Haru...

"¿Chicchimon, te encuentras bien?"

"Es solo un rasguño Haru....no te... angusties"

Por el bien de Miyazaki....

"Ketomon, te dije que no debías enfrentarte a ese Monochromon"

"Pero tenía que protegerte Yuuki"

Y por último el bien de mi Kokomon...

"¡Kokomon, no te rindas tan fácilmente!"

Bearmon estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, cuando en eso la misma luz cubrió a Kokomon.

"No puede ser, dos digi-evoluciones seguidas, no debo permitirlo..." se notaba preocupado "¡Bearmon atacalo antes de que termine de digi-evolucionar!"

"Entendido" responde mientras levanta su brazo para atacar nuevamente.

"Kokomon digivolves a.... ¡Lopmon!" un ser extraño que parecía una especie de perro con orejas largas y caidas como las de un conejo, color marron con franjas rosadas y tres cuernos pequeños en su cabeza apareció "¡Lop Twister!" Estaba claramente formando un remolino pequeño color marrón chocolatoso con el cual atacó a su contrincante.

"Es imposible, ¡Bearmon!" el muchacho va hacia donde su digimon se encontraba tirado.

"Lo siento... no pude" oi mencionar al pequeño oso, solo ví que su compañero bajó la mirada y dijo "Vamonos..."

Vi como se marchaban a través del area corrupta. En eso observé algo brillante en el cuelo, probablemente lo haya tirado. Me acerqué y era un especie de polvo en un frasco. Fui con el objeto donde Yuuki y Haru.

"Esta vez no pudimos digi-evolucionar" Chicchimon sonaba deprimido

"Ya lo harán pronto ustedes dos, ya lo verán" Lopmon los animaba y se acerco a mi chompa con los otros dos digi-huevos "Y muy pronto estos dos se unirán al grupo"

"Miyazaki, ¿tienes alguna idea de que pueda ser esto?" le entregé el frasco, el cual rápidamente sustuvo y me miró con cara de asombro "Tsukishima... esto es... ¡Esto es lo que necesitamos para salir!"

Todos lo miramos perflejos "Es la vacuna" su emoción desapareció ya que se dió cuenta que no habíamos comprendido su alegría "Hay que aplicarla y buscar un lugar donde descansar, ya esta anocheciendo"

* * *

**Lugar: ???**

**Hora: Anochecer**

**Día: Primero**

"Perdoneme, no pude evitar la digi-evolución, le fallamos" el muchacho se encontraba en una pocicón de reverencia frente a alguien "También de alguna manera encontraron la vacuna que neceitan para curar esa área"

Ese alguien no respondió, se encontraba sentado en la misma mesa con el tablero y los muñecos. Al parecer tenía una mano sobre la cabeza.

"No se encuentra bien, mejor hablele mañana en la mañana" Gummymon se les acerca y les pide de esa manera tan amable que se retiren. El también se va con ellos dejando a ese ser en completa soledad en aquella pequeña habitación. La pantalla mostraba interferencia y estaba colocando nuevas piezas en el tablero, una era un Chicchimon, otra un Ketomon y por último un Lopmon.

"Mañana es cuando el verdadero juego inicia..."

* * *

Fin del Cap. 2... Espero que les haya gustado... dejen reviews! :D Si quieren.


	3. Florece un Nuevo Aliado

_He escrito todoo lo que he podido estos días para no retrasar el fic. Para aquellas personas que esperan Takari, les puedo decir que va a haber... solo deben tener un poco de paciencia ya que para que eso ocurra se debe avanzar y profundizar esta historia. Aun no tengo las ideas muy claras en mi cabeza pero en algún momento tendrán que salir del enredo en el que se encuentran. Aparte del Takari va a haber una pareja más, que también tomará tiempo. Solo pido paciencia, gracias._

_¿Pór alguna razón alguien imagino brave heart en su cabeza en la digi-evolución del cap. anterior?... por que yo si XD_

* * *

_**Cap. Anterior:**_

**Lugar: ???**

**Hora: Anochecer**

**Día: Primero**

"Perdoneme, no pude evitar la digi-evolución, le fallamos" el muchacho se encontraba en una pocicón de reverencia frente a alguien "También de alguna manera encontraron la vacuna que neceitan para curar esa área"

Ese alguien no respondió, se encontraba sentado en la misma mesa con el tablero y los muñecos. Al parecer tenía una mano sobre la cabeza.

"No se encuentra bien, mejor hablele mañana en la mañana" Gummymon se les acerca y les pide de esa manera tan amable que se retiren. El también se va con ellos dejando a ese ser en completa soledad en aquella pequeña habitación. La pantalla mostraba interferencia y estaba colocando nuevas piezas en el tablero, una era un Chicchimon, otra un Ketomon y por último un Lopmon.

"Mañana es cuando el verdadero juego inicia..."

* * *

_**Cáp.3:**__**Florece un Nuevo Aliado**_

**Lugar: Digi Mundo**

**Hora: Anochecer**

**Día: Primero**

"Sólo debemos esparcir un poco de esto en los alrededores y podremos salir" se le veía exhausto a Miyazaki. Nosotras dos nos encontrabamos sentadas junto a nuestros respectivos Digimons ya que al parecer el suyo la perseguía por todo el lugar preguntandole que hacía y cosas asi. Apunto de cumplir los diecinueve, Yuuki en este momento aparentaba ser más joven... casí de mi edad. Había recuperado la vitalidad que perdió en la infancia que pasamos los tres juntos "¿Están alejadas cierto?" Nos mira determinadamente, como analizando nuestra distancia con la suya. En eso, solo en cuestión de segundos, la pradera que se extendía retomó su verdor.

"¡Eres increible Yuu!" Haru se había puesto de pie y empezó a aplaudir "Tuviste suerte de que May encontrara ese frasco, ¿no es cierto May?"

Recordé aquel instante en el que vi el vidrio con ese polvo en su interior. Podría jurar que fué ese chico quién lo tiro pero no estoy completamente segura.

"Ah, si... supongo" mi respuesta sonaba muy vaga e inexpresiva "No estoy muy convencida de que haya sido solo cuestión de suerte haberlo hallado, en mi opinión creo que fue ese chico quién lo tiró" esto último salió como un murmullo para mi misma. Como cuando uno dice sus pensamientos en voz baja apropósito para ver si alguien le presta atención al estar deprimido o malhumorado. Para mi no-sorpresa nadie lo notó, ni Haru... tampocó me di cuenta de cuando fué que Lopmon se subió a mi cabeza.

"Mayoi...¿estás bien? Se te ve un poco deprimida" me habló. Alguien tomó noción de mi depresión, alguien con quien solo he pasado poco tiempo. Aún así, accedí a responder en contra de mi voluntad "Lopmon, solo me conoces muy poco tiempo... ¿cómo sabes si realmente estoy deprimida o triste?" mi cerquillo cubrió mi cara al decir esas palabras.

"..." sentí como lentamente se retiró de mi cabeza. Odio cuando me viene este cambio de actitud, que casualmente aparece en momentos como estos. Estoy segura de que fue él quien tiró ese frasco para que podamos salir... pero temo que la poca confianza que le estoy otorgando bajo mi propia voluntad sea puesta en mi contra en algun momento. Después de lo que nos acaba de hacer dudo que Haru y Miyazaki crean mi posible hipótesis.

"Oye May, ya esta oscureciendo... deberíamos irnos ya" Haru esta de pie frente a mi y me observaba con cautela, como si supiera que en cualquier instante le desviaría la mirada. Como cuando alguien intenta evitar mirar a los ojos del inspector cuando está siendo inspecionado por el crimen que probablemente cometió al decir una mentira para escapar.

"Ah, si... vamos" más confusón se apoderó de mi. Espero que para el día de mañana se haya retirado.

"¡Ves! Ahi vas otra vez, con tu 'ah, si'... ya van dos veces que me respondes de la misma manera. No entiendo que te pasa" se va hacia aquel otro individuo que me transmite confianza cuando estoy a su lado.

"¿Qué haces ahi sentada todavía, vamos levantate" eso fué lo que dijo mientras se me acercaba. Por un instante creí ver la cara de el otro muchacho en la suya, lo que hizo que sacudiera mi cabeza '_Debo estar imaginando cosas_' pensé.

Me paré y sentí como mis músculos se estiraban al volver a entrar en acción por unos segundos. No respondí y emprendí mi camino hacia aquel prado que se extendía como un túnel sin fin.

* * *

Sentí que íbamos en círculos. Era de esperarse ya que no conocemos el lugar. Mi piel se puse de gallina al sentir una pequeña ráfaga de viento... al parecer hará frío más tarde. Por lo menos mis otros dos Digi-Huevos están cubiertos por mi chompa. Haru llevaba a Chicchimon de los brazos, cubriéndolo del viento mientras dormía. Miyazaki llevaba exactamente la misma postura que ella con su Ketomon. Miré a Lopmon que caminaba a mi lado. Me empezé a sentir mal por lo que había dicho hace un rato e hice un intento de disculparme.

Abrí mi boca, como para decirle algo pero nada salió de ahi. Me di por vencida al primer intento; que determinación la mia. En ese momento fué cuando sentí que mi chompa se movió; ligeramente por supuesto. Me detuve por un rato y apoye la ropa en la verdosa superficie. Desamarré el nudo y observé ambos objetos que parecían huevos de pascua por sus vívos colores. '_Me pregunto cual de estos dos habrá sido... bueno, será mejor continuar' _fué lo que pensé. Al arreglar las cosas y dar media vuelta noto que faltaban dos personas. Haru y Miyazaki habían seguido de largo sin saber que me había detenido.

"Ahora que haré..." me volví a sentir sola. Debo ser fuerte, debo mantener la compostura "Bueno, primero lo primero, encontrar un lugar en donde pasar la noche, de ahi ya veré cómo me reuno con los dos"

"Mayoi" Lopmon había hablado "Me parece haber visto una luz ahi al fondo" señala con su pequeño dedo. Miré detenidamente hacia donde apuntaba y en efecto, llegue a ver la luz.

"¡Vamos para alla!" salí disparada hacia esa dirección y a lo lejos oi a Lopmon diciendo "Espera no seas tan precipitada"

Lo único que quería era llegar a esa luz lo más rápido posible. Odio la oscuridad, y esta ya se estaba apoderando del mundo. Lo que pensé mientras corría era de que ¿porqué mi digivice será color negro? No me gusta ese color. Se que hay oscuridad dentro de cada persona pero, ¿acaso eso significa que en el mio hay mucho más de ella que luz?

Demasiadas preguntas aparecían, cada una sin una respuesta aún. En cuestión de segundos arrivé al lugar de donde provenía el brillo. Era una cueva. La roca era suave, y me dió un poco de miedo que si pasaba la noche ahi se derrumbara debido a la erosión y me quedara atrapada, desde que llegué me he vuelto paranóica. Lopmon me había alcanzado y rompió el silencio "¿Y entramos o nos quedamos aquí parados? En la noche va a hacer frío"

Dudaba si entrar o no "No lo se, echemos un vistazo a ver si es seguro quedarse, si no dormiremos en la intemperie" Si, claro... un campamento sin carpa.

Opté por entrar y mi pequeño digimon me siguió. El origen de aquella luz que ambos vimos era una fogata, eso significa que hay alguien aqui pero, no veo a nadie. ¿Podría ser Haru? No creo, si no estaría durmiendo. Sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron de mi boca "¿Podría ser e_l_?" Lopmon levantó la cabeza y respondió "Quien sabe, pero aprovechemos este fuego para calentarnos un poco" Vi como se sento cerca a la fogata y se relajaba con su calor. De curiosa quise examinar un poco la cueva asi que cojí un trozo de madera que sobraba y lo prendí "¿Adónde vas?" me preguntó, a lo que respondí "A examinar un poco, ¿quieres venir?" Deberíamos socializar un poco, de paso asi veo como disculparme "¡De acuerdo!" se le veía energético. No habían pasado ni cuatro horas luego de su batalla con Bearmon y estaba completamente recuperado.

* * *

**Lugar: ???**

**Hora: Noche**

**Día: Primero**

"¿Cómo que no está?"

"Pues, estem... como le dije... no esta" Gummymon estaba aparentemente nervioso "No tengo ni la menor idea en donde se podrá encontrar"

"No puedo dejar que ande por ahi haciendo lo que quiera... Espero que para mañana ya haya regresado"

"Si, tampoco está su compañero"

"¡¿Se lo llevo también!?"

El pequeño digimon verde gelatinoso dió un salto que podría romper un récord mundial debido al susto que se llevó "..s-s-s-s-s—i-i-i.. si"

"Ese pequeño demonio... le espera un fuerte castigo al volver"

"¿Castigo?"

"Tu no te metas, desaparece de mi vista"

Al parecer esas palabras lo hirieron profundamente, formando una cara de tristeza. Lentamente se retira de la pequeña habitación que solo contaba con un sofa, una mesa que aprecía de ajedrez con los muñecos de las recién llegados con sus digimons, una pantalla que seguía mostrando interferencia y dos cuadros de fotos que estaban tirados en un rincón.

* * *

**Lugar: Digi Mundo, Cueva**

**Hora: Noche**

**Día: Primero**

"Esto no puede ser verdad, necesito que alguien me golpeé" Lopmon rápidamente obdeció "¡Era una expresión!" Lo que ambos veíamos parecía, para mi, salido de un sueño. Aguas termales en una cueva. Sin pensarlo dos veces le dije a Lopmon que no me mirara y me quité la ropa, doblandola en una roca y lentamente me sumergí en aquel agua caliente que te quita todas las impurezas posibles del cuerpo. Sentí como el agua relajaba mis músculos y lentamente dejaba caer mis párpados que caían rendidos por la tentación. Me estaba desconectando de este mundo. Los Digi-Huevos estaban afuera, a mi lado, mientras que Lopmon jugaba con el agua a una distancia moderada de la mia. Bojé mi cabeza y la sumergí hasta que solo mis ojos y nariz quedaron fuera.

Examiné el lugar detenidamente, tenía dos rocas gigantes flotando... que digo, sobresaliendo el nivel del líquido azul-verdoso. El vapor se veía por todas partes, al igual que el sueño que sentía. Debo estar realmente agotada. Fué ahí cuando lo vi.

Una silueta se estaba formando, y venía del lado por el que Lopmon y yo habíamos llegado aquí. Logré oir sus pasos, eran lentos y gentiles... no hacían casi nada de ruido, hasta que su velocidad aumentó. Ahi fué cuando me di cuenta de que pudo haber visto mi ropa. Mi cara tomó un color rojo intenso y opté por esconderme trás una de las rocas. En ese momento Lopmon calló al agua.

"Que raro, me pareció haber escuchado algo caer al agua" era la voz de un chico, y sin duda alguna era _su_ voz. Entré en pánico y vi como Lopmon se estaba ahogando. Acudí a su ayuda provocando de esa manera más ruido, haciendo que el muchacho se acercara aun mas a este lugar de relajación. "Lopmon, ya aguanta un poco, espera" hablaba bajo mi propia respiración, que casi era imprecptible. "¿q-q-q-u-u-u-q-qq-q-q-u-u-ee-?" tragaba agua mientras respondía. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos, nadé rápidamente hacia Lopmon, lo sujeté y volví a mi pequeño escondite. "_Maldita sea_" fué el primer pensamiento que se me cruzó por la mente.

"Al parecer me equivoqué, no veo a nadie... ¿Tu Wanyamon?" no estaba solo y al parecer no tenía la companía de su Bearmon. Tal vez tenga más de un Digi-Huevo, como yo "Bueno, entremos... estoy agotado y seguro tu también. Probablemente esa sea la razón por la que volviste a tu forma de entrnamiento"

"Es lo más seguro, ¡pero una noche de sueño lo soluciona todo!" miraba como aquella escena tomaba lugar bajo mis ojos. Tenía una actitud completamente distinta a diferencia de la tarde. La pequeña bola azul peluda, con orejas de gato saltaba energéticamente antes de lanzarse al agua.

* * *

Ambos estaban dentro y me sentía una completa pervertida estando ahi escondida mirandolo de reojo. Su piel era casi blanca como la nieve. Miré la mia que tiraba más para color durazno. Lopmon estaba flotando echado, al parecer dormido. No me había dado cuenta pero una pequeña corriente lo estaba guiando hacia el Wanyamon.

Nuevamente sentí como todo pasó de una manera extremadamente rápida. Lopmon chocandose con Wanyamon. Ambos gritando. El _"¡¿Qué sucede Wanyamon!?" _de el chico. Mi grito de _"¡Lopmon!"_ mientras me ponía de pie, para voltear y ver que el estaba de la misma manera. Nos miramos sorprendidos y asustados, hasta que reaccioné de la manera más esperada, me cubri con mis brazons y me volví a hundir en el agua. Quería ahogarme ahora.

* * *

**Lugar: Digi Mundo, Vagón de Tren**

**Hora: Noche**

**Día: Primero**

"Yuu, estoy preocupada por May... debí haberme dado cuenta antes de cuando dejó de seguirnos, es mi culpa" ella estaba arrepintiendose, de algo con el que el joven no estaba de acuerdo. Miyazaki levantó su mano y le dió un leve golpe en la cabeza "-au"

"No deberías arrepentirte, todos tenemos la culpa al final... mañana ya la encontraremos, es una chica fuerte y tiene a Lopmon a su lado. No le pasará nada" eso fué todo lo que dijo. Al parecer Haru se sintió más tranquila y abrazó a su Chicchimon. Le dió un leve beso en la mejilla "Buenas noches Chicchimon" Este con las justas respondió. Estaba sumamente dormido.

En el exterior del tren, Yuuki y Ketomon vigilaban el lugar si es que había algún ataque.

"Yuuki, se te ve preocupado ¿Es por lo de Mayoi?" su digimon estaba realmente absorbido en aquel tema. Al parecer no soportaba ver a su camarada de la misma manera. El sacó su digivice y lo observó detenidamente. Un azul pálido con bordes rojos lo conformaban _"Si no hubiera encontrado esto hace cinco años, probablemente todos estaríamos viviendo como en aquellos tiempos que no volverán" _fué el último pensamiento que tuvo esa noche ya que cayo rendido ante la tentación que la dulce luna le ofrecia junto al cansancio.

* * *

**Lugar: Digi Mundo, Cueva-Aguas Termales**

**Hora: Madrugada**

**Día Primero-Segundo**

Había un silencio sepulcral entre nosotros dos a través de la pequeña fogata que acababa de volver a encender. Ambos digimons eran contagiados por sus nervios temiendo una pelea no deseada nuevamente. Sentía como ondas de electricidad salían de nuestros ojos, como significado de una gran rivalidad que esta por venir. En eso, el vaso de vidrió rompió "No,nos hemos introducido de una manera apropiada ¿cierto?"

Su amabilidad sobrepasó los límites de mis expectaciones "Dadas las circunstancias que acabamos de experimentar entre los dos en menos de un límite de veinticuatro horas... yo diría que no"

Rió. Esa risa era verdadera. No tenía ese tono de sarcasmo como antes "Tu sarcasmo es sorprendente... mi nombre es.." por un microsegundo dirige sus ojos hacia su Wanyamon que estaba jugando con Lopmon para probablemente quitarse los miedos "Mi nombre es Kuma"

Ahora fué mi turno de reir "¿Te llamas Oso? Y justo tienes un compañero digimon de ese aspecto, las casualidades de la vida si que son grandes... yo me llamo Mayoi Tsukishima" Escribo mi nombre en el suelo con un palito que encontré momentos antes – 月嶋真宵- "Mi apellido se escribe con los kanjis de Luna e isla. El kanji de "Ma" en este caso significa, verdad, actual, genuino y el kanji de "Yoi" a noche, oscuro"

Me examina cuidadosamente y responde "Tu nombre va bien contigo, eres realmente una chica única con un carácter especial por lo poco que veo y tu cabello es oscuro como la noche"

No respondí a su reacción, me limité a cambiar la conversación "Deberiamos dormir ya, mañana debo buscar a Haru y Miyazaki" Me volteo y echo en el suelo, dandole mi espalda a Kuma y la fogata. Lopmon dejó de jugar y se me acerco, trayendome los Digi-Huevos. Estaban calientes, buena señal.

Kuma apagó la fogata y se echó también. Su Wanyamon se le acercó y cerró sus ojos dorados. Lopmon se acurrucó a mi lado y calló rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

No se si habrá sido en mis sueños o pasó realmente, pero vi algo salir de uno de mis Digi-Huevos. Como una mota rara blanca.

- - -

**Día: Segundo**

**Hora: Amanecer**

"¡Buenos Días!" era voz fememina "¿Hola? Despierten, ya amaneció"

Una planta extraña pequeña estaba 'parada' frente a mi "Soy Tanemon, al fin despiertas Mayoi"

"¿Tanemos? Tu saliste del..." aun medio dormida busqué frenéticamente con mis ojos mis casaca para descubir que solo quedaba un huevo "Digi-Huevo"

Ella y Lopmon empezaron a charlar, y otra cosa distinta que noté fué de que al lado de Kuma, donde debió de haber estado un Wanyamon, estaba el Bearmon"

"Si, si digi-evolucioné mientras dormía" escuché decir a Tanemon de su conversación. Seguro lo mismo le pasó al otro.

En eso oigo gritos afuera, sonaban familiares. El foco se iluminó "¡Haru!"

Al salir cerré mis ojos debido a la fuerte luz del sol que acendía a toda velocidad "¡Haru!" volví a gritar. Al abrirlos observe una planta gigante, con aspecto de malvada que apretujaba con sus lianas a Miyazaki y Haru.

"Es un Blossommon" Tanemon había salido junto a Lopmon "Dejame digi-evolucionar Mayoi, para ayudarte"

Vi mi digi-vice color negro y dudé un poco. _"Por que habra sido negro..." _me preguntaba. Como respuesta salio la conversacion de ayer con Kuna sobre los Kanjis de mi nombre _"Y tu cabello es oscuro". _¿A que se habrá podido referir?, mi cabello no es totalmente negro, es casi tirando para marrón oscuro... por Dios que hago pensando en cosas asi... ¡Debo ayudarlos! No debo tener más dudas.

"Estoy lista Tanemon" levanto el digivice "¡Digi-evoluciona!"

"No Digi-evoluciones!!!" la voz de Kuma llegó muy tarde "¡Es un área corrupta!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Va a digi-evolucionar erroneamente y no a su verdadera forma. Una de las caracteristicas de esta zona es hacer las digi-evoluciones possibles cuando se deseen pero si no es como cuando su compañero esta en peligro, no evoluciona de una forma positiva"

La luz ya había envulto a Tanemon, esta era gris. "¡Tanemon digivolves a... Floramon!"

"¡Ves! Es un Floramon, deabió haber sido un Palmon, por lo menos agradece que no fue un Aruramon" Kuma se veía malhumorado.

En eso el Blossommon suelta a mis dos amigos y Floramon los coge con sus lianas para que no se lastimen. Ambos estaban abrazando a sus digimons. Me pregunto por que los habrá dejado ir...

* * *

**Lugar: ???**

**Hora: Amanecer**

**Día: Segundo**

El pequeño Gummymon observaba aquella escena en sus pequeños ojos color negro. La persona que más apreciaba en este mundo esta sufriendo, retorciendoce en dolor, sujetandose fuertemente la cabeza mienras cae al suelo durante aquella Digi-Evolución que tomaba lugar. Por esa razón había decidido nunca hacerlo. La persona había empezado a gritar. No lo soportó más y esta vez tuvo que dar órdenes en el lugar de Kuma.

"Blossommon, déjalos ir y regresa. Es una orden que viene de Rita, rápido" vió como los soltaba por la pantalla y se acercó a su camarada "¿Rita? Rita..."

Estaba rendida en el piso, no podía casi ni levantarse pero lo resondró fuertemente "Idiota, que haz hecho... no debiste haberle dado órdenes, debió haberlos exterminado. Eres un inepto, bueno para nada..." cierra los ojos.

A Gummymon ya no le importan esos insultos, se había acostumbrado y nunca se separaría del lado de Rita. Se retira y va a una habitación con dos digi-eggs y un pequeño digimon más que se encontraba metido en su huevo.

"¿Está bien Rita?" el pequeño metido en su escondite preguntó.

"Si descansa lo suficiente se le pasará... quiero digi-evolucionar para protegerla... pero si lo hago.... sufrirá"

"Tu eres una buena amiga y compañera Gummymon, ya encontrarás la soluciñon tuviste suerte de haber nacido hembra"

"La mayoría de mi clase son machos, pero salí diferente... creo que por eso me refiero a mi mismo en vez que a mi misma..."

El otro digimon dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias, Puttomon_"_

* * *

_Y eso es todo creo... pensaba hacer dos cap por semana pero me quita mucho tiempo, asi que será uno por semana creo. Bueno, diganme que opinan con sus reviews! _

_Possible Tittle del Cap 4: __**Ketomon**_ _**A **__**Monodramon**_


	4. Ketomon a Monodramon

_El colegio mata a cualquiera._

_Vacaciones vinieron, no escribi nada._

_Planeando bien el plot._

_Finalmente lo termine._

_La historia ya casi esta completa._

_Recien puedo proseguir._

_

* * *

  
_

_**En el Cap. Anterior...**_

**Lugar: ???**

**Hora: Amanecer**

**Día: Segundo**

El pequeño Gummymon observaba aquella escena en sus pequeños ojos color negro. La persona que más apreciaba en este mundo esta sufriendo, retorciendoce en dolor, sujetandose fuertemente la cabeza mienras cae al suelo durante aquella Digi-Evolución que tomaba lugar. Por esa razón había decidido nunca hacerlo. La persona había empezado a gritar. No lo soportó más y esta vez tuvo que dar órdenes en el lugar de Kuma.

"Blossommon, déjalos ir y regresa. Es una orden que viene de Rita, rápido" vió como los soltaba por la pantalla y se acercó a su camarada "?Rita? Rita..."

Estaba rendida en el piso, no podía casi ni levantarse pero lo resondró fuertemente "Idiota, que haz hecho... no debiste haberle dado órdenes, debió haberlos exterminado. Eres un inepto, bueno para nada..." cierra los ojos.

A Gummymon ya no le importan esos insultos, se había acostumbrado y nunca se separaría del lado de Rita. Se retira y va a una habitación con dos digi-eggs y un pequeño digimon más que se encontraba metido en su huevo.

"?Está bien Rita?" el pequeño metido en su escondite preguntó.

"Si descansa lo suficiente se le pasará... quiero digi-evolucionar para protegerla... pero si lo hago.... sufrirá"

"Tu eres una buena amiga y compañera Gummymon, ya encontrarás la solución, tuviste suerte de haber nacido hembra"

"La mayoría de mi clase son machos, pero salí diferente... creo que por eso me refiero a mi mismo en vez que a mi misma..."

El otro digimon dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias, Puttomon_"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Cap 4: Ketomon a Monodramon**

_Soñando, si... estoy soñando. Es un sueño que se repite una y otra vez. Las mismas imagenes se multiplican y esfuman como frágiles burbujas. Los estoy esperando en la puerta de la casa. Aún recuerdo su olor, era nueva... creo que caoba. Su textura es suave, como los abrazos que me daba aquella mujer. El hombre que siempre la acompañaba, con esos ojos azules y cabellera rubia, jugaba conmigo en el pequeño jardín que había. Mi habitación llena de muñecos de felpa y libros, muchos libros. La mayoría escritos por él. Le gustaba escribir. En mi sueño lo veo sentado frente a una computadora, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Tal vez esté preocupado por algo. De ahí aparece la mujer y veo como apolla sus manos contra sus hombros. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla. No se que esta sucediendo, pero esta escena me duele. Ahora el sueño está cambiando de color y forma. Volví a la puerta de caoba, en donde me encontraba al principio. Nuevamente, una imagen frente a mi se multiplica y difumina muchas veces, hasta que la noto con nitidez. Era ese hombre y la mujer. Se iban. Otra vez sentí dolor y queria llorar. También sentí como mi boca se abría y decia dos frases que no oí ni procesé en mi mente. Pero eso si, se que son muy importantes para mi._

_El sueño ya está terminando y me encuentro en mi habitación otra vez, con los muñecos y libros desconocidos. Se que ya había estado en ese lugar hace unos instantes. Me llamó la atención uno que se encontraba en una pequeña repisa. Lo sujeté firmemente y lo examiné con mis pequeños dedos. Al mirar el nombre del autor, el sueño llega a su fin._

_

* * *

  
_

**Lugar: Digi Mundo, Cueva**

**Hora: Atardecer**

**Día: Segundo**

Me levanté de golpe. No pude evitar soltar un nombre al despertar de aquella pesadilla. "¡Takeru!" grité. Automáticamente me tapé la boca y volteo a mi derecha. No había desperatdo a Miyazaki ni a Haru. Hace tiempo que no decía su nombre, pero ahora me siento más tranquila al haberlo hecho. Los cuatro digimons, siendo estos Ketomon, Floramon, Lopmon y Chicchimon seguían dormidos junto al Digi-Huevo que faltaba nacer. Se veían como una gran familia... me pregunto como será una real. Me puse de pie y empezé a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva. Hace unas horas su exterior eran datos corruptos pero ahora no, se podía apreciar su belleza...

* * *

_Blossommon repentinamente dejó caer a mis dos mejores amigos al suelo desde una gran distancia, haciendo que corra a sujetar al más cercano por reacción. No alcanzé a ninguno y Kuma se me acercó. "No estan muertos, aún respiran" dijo suavemente "Deberias llevarlos dentro de la cueva y que descansen, luego de eso tomar un baño. Es lo más conveniente"._

"_?Por qué?" mi voz salió frágil, como un hilo "?Por qué nos atacan? No sabemos nada de nada, no hemos hecho algo que pueda perjudicar a otro o tal vez si pero no lo sabemos... solo quiero saber la razón de estas acciones tan destructoras" Estaba llorando. Mucho tiempo atrás dejé de hacerlo, pensé que no podría hacerlo otra vez. Kuma me daba la espalda y respondió con la misma postura, "Tendrás que averiguar las respuestas por tu cuenta, no te dejes llevar por la oscuridad y tinieblas en este mundo... tu eres la luz que representa a cada uno de nosotros, no permitas que deje de brillar. Cree en ti misma, ten fe"_

_No sabia que responder. Ni entendí bien lo que dijo... ?La luz que representa a cada uno de nosotros?, que significará eso. Decidí ignorarlo y aguantar un poco más las lágrimas saladas que empezaban a caer por mi cara. Verlos ahi, tirados, como si fueran objetos inanimados me dolía. Era como si estuviera repitiendose algun evento o experiencia que haya tenido. Ya recordé, fue aquel accidente de auto. El de mi padre y madre, que mal recuerdo se viene ahora... no llegue a ver sus cuerpos, pero recuerdo haberlos dibujado en un papel. Me sentía tan depremida y consternada, y ahora esta sucediendo con esta escena. La historia es como un espiral... las cosas se repiten de una u otra manera, si fuera lineal no se desencanarian los mismos eventos. Hay formas de alterar el futuro sin saberlo. Su futuro fué salvado cuando el Blossommon los soltó a los cuatro en el momento indicado. _

_Sus digimons estaban lentamente recobrando la conciencia. El primero fué Ketomon, se le veía angustiado al despertar. Pestañaba continuamente y dió un gran bostezo mientras examinaba su alrededor. He ahi cuando, al parecer, siente mi precencia y frenéticamente busca la de su compañero. "?Yuuki, Yuuki!" se le oye gritar, hasta que su mirada choca con la de su cuerpo "?Yuuki, Yuuki! Responde... Yuu". El cielo se empieza a nublar, probablemente como el corazón de esta pequeña criatura y empieza la lluvia. Lo escucho murmurar para si mismo lo siguiente "Si solo hubiera digi-evolucionado en ese momento... si solo pudiera" _

_No tenía idea de que decirle al pequeño ahora. Tampoco tenia idea de como los atacó el Blossommon, pero de una cosa estoy segura. Alguien quiere deshacerce de nosotros de cualquier forma, y Kuma sabe quien es. Volteé y habia desaparecido sin decir ni una sola palabra._

_

* * *

_

Volviendo a la realidad, lentamente me levante y salí al exterior. Más tarde les preguntare a ambos en donde habían estado. Floramon y Lopmon se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia y salieron a mi busqueda. Lo sabía por que logré oir sus pisadas.

"A donde estas yendo Mayoi?" preguntó la planta parlante.

"A ninguna parte en especial... solo quería un poco de aire fresco, es todo"

"Ah, bueno" al parecer no soné tan convencida y se quedaron ambos a mi lado.

Opté por retornar a la cueva y darme un baño en esas aguas termales hasta que Haru y Miyazaki se despierten. Al entrar, volví a toparme con la baba verde que cubría la superficie rocosa y recojí mi Digi Huevo. Tenía que darle todo el calor posible si queria que naciera pronto. Suena raro pero, ya quiero ver que tipo de digimon saldrá de ahí.

En eso sentí como salguín se cojía de mi casaca negra. Volteo nerviosa y era Haru.

"¿May? Buenos diaaaaaas" ese dias si que fué largo. Acababa de dar un gran bostezo. Si hubiera una palabra para describir a Haru, sería... oh, cierto, ya la hay... sería "Loli".

"Buenos días Haru, ¿te sientes mejor?" era una pregunta media estúpida, pero tenía que hacerla.

"Si un poco, aunque lo que más me molesta es que mi vestido rosa esta toditito rotito"

ｿPero qué demonios? Le importa su vestido en este momento, y no su bien estar... perfecto. Aunque pensandolo bien, tal vez lo hace para no hablar sobre el tema. Si, seguro es eso. Haru no es materialista.

"¿Qué planeas hacer si no tienes ropa de.." cuando Haru abre su gran mochila, un vestido rosa con puntos polca blancos es producido como por arte de mágia "¿Cómo asi tenias un vestido ahi?"

"Ah, bueno, quién sabe... tal vez pasaba algo. Asi que metí uno extra, es uno de mis favoritos" acto seguido empezó a desvertirze.

"¿¡Estás LOCA!? Miyazaki esta aqui mismo, no deberias hacer esas cosas" estaba realmente perpleja.

"¿Yuu? El ya me ha visto asi... además esta dormido, ¿no?"

"¡¿QUE?!" me sentia realmente estúpida gritando de esa manera

"Verdad, no te he contado May lo que pasó cuando nos separamos"

Me había olvidado de ese PEQUEÑO detalle. Será mejor que Haru empieze a aclarar sus actos y lo que acaba de decir antes de que saque concluciones precipitadas y absurdas. Odio esa clase de cosas porque, siempre terminan en terribles malentendidos. Haru ya estaba en ropa interior, y fué ahí cuando me chocó el pensamiento Loli otra vez. Era toda pequeña y de pecho plano. Factores loli totales. Seguí divagando en mis pensamientos hasta que, sin notarlo, ya estaba con ese vestido rosa con puntos blancos polka. También tenía una vincha que convinaba, que contaba con un hermoso moño.

"Bueno, ¿vas a empezar a relatarme tu historia o te la guardaras para ti?" traté de hacerme sonar impaciente.

"Ya, ya ahorita"

Su Chicchimon seguía profundamente dormido, y Floramon y Lopmon lo acompañaron en su descanso. Al parecer seguían agotados de la aventura de hace unas horas. Ketomon no se había separado del lado de Miyazaki todo el rato que estuvo durmiendo y me pareció medio conmovedor.

"Bueno, todo empezó cuando nos separamos los tres" Haru había empezado su relato.

Escuché atentamente para no perderme ni un solo detalle "Había oscurecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..."

* * *

**Lugar: Digi Mundo**

**Hora: Anochecer**

**Día: Primero**

_Haru_

La espalda de Yuu bloqueaba la vista. Chispas, no puedo ver absolutamente nada. No debí de haber dejado la linterna tirada en el laboratorio. Me pregunto si este Digivice tendrá función para iluminar...nop. Nada. Aprieto todos los botones del aparato rosa y ni un solo bleep. Que desesperante, pero ya pues, que haré. Creo que hablaré con May, hace mucho rato que no hablo con ella.

En eso, al voltearme, no la veo por ninguna parte.

"Oye Yuu" pronunciar aquellas palabras hacían notar mi miedo.

"¿Qué sucede?" rápidamente me baja la mirada "Ya estas cansada seguro"

"No, no es eso... May, desapareció"

Veo que freneticamente escanea el área con la mirada pero al final suelta un suspiro de resignación "Adónde se habrá metido esa mocosa..."

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Primero buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche... de ahí mañana la buscaremos, es muy tarde"

Me pareció una buena idea asi que continué caminando. Obviamente mis pasos mas pequeños que los suyos. En eso se detiene y me choco contra su gigante espalda. Voy hacia delante y no podía creer lo que veía. Un vagón de Tren. Estaba en medio de un lago gigante, pero era un vagon de tren. Es un lugar perfecto en donde pasar la noche.

Discutimos un rato sobre la seguridad del lugar pero finalmente optamos por quedarnos. Era mejor que dormir en la entemperie despues de todo, aunque había algo que no nos convencia. Seguro es producto de nuestra imaginación.

Al ingresar, nuestros digimons se acomodaron plácidamente.

"Oye Haru, ｿno tienes hambre?" Chicchimon me miraba con cara de víctima. Efectivamente, el era el del hambre. Me dió mucha pena y lo abrazé fuertemente. Le dije que lo más seguro era que no habría cena pero que mañana si comeriamos algo. Fué en eso cuando vi a Yuu afuera del vagón con algo. Ese algo se lo estaba dando a Ketomon. Era comida, logre ver como una especie de fruta, pero efectivamente ERA COMIDA. Salí disparada e histerica.

"¡Miyazaki Yuuki!" mi voz sonaba grave y furiosa "¿Qué es eso que le das a Ketomon?"

"Pues, verás, estaba el pobre que se moría de hambre, asi que fui a buscar unas cosas y.." no, no me convences Yuuki.

"Arghh eres un... olvidalo" me di porvencida. Además el cansancio me mataba hasta el alma.

Varias horas pasaron, a lo sumo... unas tres y ya nos encontrabamos los cuatro dentro del vagon. Ketomon con su panza llena, Chicchimon con la suya vacia, Yuu y yo.

Empecé a desvestirme dentro del vagón. Me dieron ganas de tomar un baño. No pensé en Yuu en ese momento. Solo queria mojarme un rato.

"Pero que crees que haces!?" tal como lo esperaba estaba histerico y completamente rojo.

"Pero que tiene?"

"Es que.. bueno argh, olvidalo" me respondio tal como lo hice hace un rato. Pero no me importo. Salí y tome mi largo y helado baño para relajarme un poco.

Entré y me cambié. Yuu seguí dandome la espalda.

"Oye, ya puedes voltear" lentamente lo hace y al comprobar que estaba con ropa puesta, lanza un largo suspiro.

"Gracias a Dios"

"Yuu, estoy preocupada por May... debí haberme dado cuenta antes de cuando dejo de seguirnos, es mi culpa..." sonaba bien arrepentida, pues lo que sentia era culpabilidad. En eso, sentí un puño en mi cabeza que dolió un poco "-au"

"No deberías arrepentirte, todos tenemos la culpa al final... mañana ya la encontraremos, es una chica fuerte y tiene a Lopmon a su lado. No le pasará nada" eso fué todo lo que dijo y me sentí más tranquila y abracé a Chichimon otra vez y le di un leve beso en la mejilla deseandole buenas noches.

Yuuki se levantó y dijo "Voy a echar guardia, para que peudas dormir tranquila. Ketomon ha comido asi que debe de tener energías por si alguien nos ataca, ｿcierto Ketomon?"

"Pero por supuesto Yuuki!" saltaba energéticamente. No pude evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa. Tan pequeña como yo.

Más horas pasaron y....

Fué ahi cuando todo sucedió.

El tren volcandose al lago.

Mis gritos.

Las burbujas que salian de mi boca mientras Chicchimon trataba de sacarme del agua.

Alguien nos había atacado, pero ｿQuién? Tal vez haya sido ese chico de la mañana. No creo. Su digimon no parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para volcar este lugar. Debe de ser algo más grande. Intenté nadar hasta la superficie y ví a Yuuki y Ketomon siendo asfixiados por las lianas de un digimon gigante. Tenía cabeza de girasol... pero un girasol bien feo. Y miles de lianas que le salian del cuerpo.

En eso el digimon gigante suelta a Ketomon. Veo que Chichimon quiere ayudar pero lo detengo. Esta era la batalla de Yuu.

Ketomon luchaba arduamente por liberar a Yuu, pero era inutil. Después de todo, es solo un bebé. Fué ahi cuando vi una luz que provenia de la cintura de Yuu. Otra digi-evolucion estaba tomando lugar.

"Ketomon digivolves aaaaaaaa Hopmon" no podía describir al digimon que acababa de ver. Todo fué tan rápido.

Igual, todo le resultaba inutil. Seguro digi-evolucionara nuevamente. Pero nada sucedia. Yuu seguia gritando de dolor. No pude evitar más que soltar un gemido de susto. Fué ahi cuando la planta amorfa me cogió y me empezó a estrujar como a Yuu.

Lo tenía de cerca y veía como decia "Haru, lo siento por meterte en esto"

"No es tu culpa Yuu", respondia, las palabras entre cortadas por la poco respiración que teníamos.

"Hopmon, no te esfuerces, si no puedes huye" Yuu estba gritando con las pocas energias que le quedaban a su digimon.

"｡No puedo hacer eso Yuuki, eso sería cobarde, y soy valiento, debo de tener corage, cree en mi!" Hopmon estaba lleno de determinación, se le veia en los ojos, se le escuchaba realmente determinado como mencioné anteriormente.

Nuevamente, la digievolución tomó lugar.

"Hopmon digivolves aaaaaaa... MONODRAMON!"

La vista se me nubló y no pude ver la cara ni aspecto del digimon que luchaba con su vida por salvar a su compañero y a la pequeña niña indefensa que lo unico que podía hacer en ese momento, era llorar.

* * *

"Entonces, al parecer Monodramon fracasó y lo atraparon, le quitaron todas sus fuerzas y volvió a su forma de bebé Ketomon, seguro por eso Yuuki y su compañero estan agotados, es comprendible, ｿno May?" esa fué la historia de Haru y me miraba con una cara de _"__ｿ__Que esperas, dime que te parecio?"_

"Lo que realmente quisiera saber, es el por qué fuimso elegidos para venir aquí y cual es nuestro propósito. Supongo que lo tendremos que descubrir por nuestra cuenta" me había quedado realmente pensantiva desde aquella historia.

No podia evitar recordar las palabras que me había dicho Kuma esta mañana. Continuaban resonando en mi cabeza como un eco constante, infinito.

Desearía encontrar una respuesta, y que esa respuesta provenga de él.

* * *

**Lugar: ????**

**Hora: ?????**

**Día: Segundo**

"¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Rita?" Kuma tenía pinta de agotado. Miraba al pequeño Gummymon que se encontraba a sus pies.

"Pues no muy bien, desde la doblke digievolucion de anoche no ha salido de cama" se le notaba angustiada. Pero trataba de mantener la compostura.

"Deberias verla, seguro esa la animara" Bearmon había hablado, y Gummymon estubo de acuerdo con esa idea.

"No, mejor no. No quiero serle un estorbo cuando se encuentra en esa situación tan delicada" se retira lentamente dejando a aquellos dos digimons detrás y se dirige a aquella habitación donde el Puttomon se encontraba junto a los otros dos Digi-huevos misteriosos "Me pregunto, si algún día volveran a ver a sus légitimos compañeros"

"Todo depende de la forma en que esta fábula eterna se desarolle"

"Debe de ser doloroso... estar ahi encerrado, esperando a que vengan por ti"

"Para cada Digimon esa espera es eterna pero a la vez maravillosa"

"Si, es cierto, ya me lo habías contado, gracias Terriermon"

"No hay por que, iré a jugar con Puttomon"

Kuma no pudo evitar pero soltó una pequeña carcajada.

* * *

**Siguiente Ep. **

**El Segundo Juego.**

**No se lo pierdan! No olviden los reviews! Gracias!!**


	5. El Segundo Juego

Tal vez no muchas personas esten leyendo este Fanfic, pero, no me importa mucho. Realmente quiero acabar esta historia, ya que me he tomado el tiempo necesario de planearla y tengo las ganas de ver el final escrito, no en notas ni borrador como lo tengo aqui en un cuaderno rayado.

Lamento no escribir en guiones, leia de peque muchos libros en ingles y no me gustaba leer en castellano, pero ahora estoy leyendo mas en mi lengua materna aunque no me acostumbro a usarlos aun. Intentare escribir mas ordenado.

* * *

**Lugar: ????**

**Hora: ?????**

**Día: Segundo**

"¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Rita?" Kuma tenía pinta de agotado. Miraba al pequeño Gummymon que se encontraba a sus pies.

"Pues no muy bien, desde la doble digievolucion de anoche no ha salido de cama" se le notaba angustiada. Pero trataba de mantener la compostura.

"Deberias verla, seguro esa la animara" Bearmon había hablado, y Gummymon estubo de acuerdo con esa idea.

"No, mejor no. No quiero serle un estorbo cuando se encuentra en esa situación tan delicada" se retira lentamente dejando a aquellos dos digimons detrás y se dirige a aquella habitación donde el Puttomon se encontraba junto a los otros dos Digi-huevos misteriosos "Me pregunto, si algún día volveran a ver a sus légitimos compañeros"

"Todo depende de la forma en que esta fábula eterna se desarolle"

"Debe de ser doloroso... estar ahi encerrado, esperando a que vengan por ti"

"Para cada Digimon esa espera es eterna pero a la vez maravillosa"

"Si, es cierto, ya me lo habías contado, gracias Terriermon"

"No hay por que, iré a jugar con Puttomon"

Kuma no pudo evitarlo, pero soltó una pequeña carcajada

* * *

**Cáp. 5 – El Segundo Juego**

"Ahh-h-au-u-argh-ah" ruidos extraños provenían de la habitación contigua a la de Kuma. La curiosidad que aquel muchacho sentía por los Digi-Huevos desconocidos tendría que esperar, ahora mismo debia de descubrír de donde provenian esos gemidos de dolor.

Aceleró el paso en el pasillo, pasando rápidamente al lado de Terriermon, quien estaba atareada exprimiendo toallas pequeñas en un balde, al parecer lleno de agua y Puttomon, que seguía metido en la mitad de su digi-huevo la observaba detenidamente. Kuma seguía uno de sus quintos sentidos para finalmente arrivar al cuarto que no se le estaba permitido entrar, el de Rita.

"¿Señorita Rita?" No hubo respuesta alguna, pero los gemidos continuaban.

Empezó a tocar la puerta y siguió preguntando, intensificando cada vez la fuerza del golpe. En eso se detuvo y se dió cuenta de que podría intentar girar la perilla a ver si estaba abierto.

Efectivamente, estaba abrierto - "_¿Por que no lo pensé antes?" _- Fué lo único que se le cruzó por la mente.

Al abrir aquel rectángulo negro, se reveló un destello sin igual, que ni Kuma imaginó ver en aquella oscura edificacion en la que era habitante. Las paredes eran rosa, con rayas blancas y diseños de flores. Había un gran librero en la esquina izquierda, llena de libros. A la derecha había una cama que tenía un tul cubriéndola y a su lado una pequeña mesa de noche con unos cuadros de fotos. Finalmente, al frente, había un sofa color rosa pastel, con almohadas naranja también del mismo tono. Ahí se hallaba Rita, sujetandose fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" - Rita hacía un fuerte esfuezo por levantarse y reprenderme, pero resultó inutil.

"Estaba preocupado por usted asi que acudí a su habitación, ¿Algún problema?"

Había perdido, y se le notaba la furia en la cara. Aunque no se sabía si era dolor, o envidia por no haber podido responder.

"Ahora, vuelvase a recostar, aparentemente Terriermon le esta trayendo toallas húmedas para que se ponga en su cabeza" con eso dicho, pretendía retirarse pero las fotografías lo atrayeron. Estaba a pocos centímetros cuando se escucha a Rita.

"No te acerques más a ese lugar, no las mires, no las toques, solo vete"

Kuma se desvía lentamente hacia la derecha y se retira. Por lo poco que logró ver, en la fotografía habían cuatro personas, de las cuales dos eran mayores y las otras dos menores de edad.

* * *

**Lugar: Cueva, Digi-Mundo.**

**Hora: Mañana**

**Día: Segundo**

Acabo de conocer a Monodramon, y me parece la cosa más amigable del mundo. No deja de hablar y de hablar sobre el incidente que Miyazaki, Haru, Chicchimon y el experimentaron con el Blossommon.

"Fué ahi cuando ¡ZAZ! Digi-evolucioné otra vez y me converti en esto" giraba de un lado para el otro.

"Eh, maravilloso" Lopmon no sonaba impresionado, al parecer le molestaba lo soberbio que actuaba por solo digi-evolucionar a la siguiente etapa.

"Sigue contando Monodramon" mi otro digimon, Floramon, estaba embobada con su historia.

"¿Y ahora que vas a inventar, de que el Blossommon estaba poseido por algo y lo liberaste antes de desmayarte?" nunca lo había pensado, pero Chicchimon tiene un lado sarcastico bien agradable.

"¡Callate!" le grita el dinosaurio al ave, "Como decia... fue entonces cuando..." seguia en su charla de fantasias con Floramon.

"May, ¿vas a venir o no?" me había olvidado por completo. Haru me habia preguntado si iba a ir a bañarme con ella en las aguas termales.

"Lo siento Haru, será en otra oportunidad. Ahora alguien tiene que cuidar a Miyazaki. Cuando regreses iré yo, ahi tu te encargaras de vigilarlo"

"De acuerdo" se retira feliz de la vida, se le ve menos preocupada que antes.

La cabeza de Yuuki se encontraba en mis rodillas. De rato en rato le tocaba la cara para ver si su temperatura estaba normal. Nos preguntamos por que no despierta aún, podría ser que se ha.. ¿resfriado? Si, claro... eso no es lógico Mayoi. Pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Debo de ser yo la enferma.

Me quedo en pausa por un largo rato, o tal vez corto, no tengo idea, por eso se llama pausa. Ni me di cuenta cuando Haru salió de bañarse. Solo la note cuando dijo la palabra 'Nota'.

"¿Qu-que?" acababa de salir del trance y tomé noción de que mi mano había estado sobando suavemente el cabello de Yuuki. La retiré rápido y Haru me miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

"Bueno, ya me oiste bien"

"¿Perdón? Es que había entrado en pausa"

Da un pequeño suspiro "Cuando salí de bañarme encontré esta nota entre mi ropa. Estoy segura que no es mia. Alguien la debe de haber dejado aqui"

"Permíteme verla por un segundo"

"Claro"

Era un papelito amarillo, muy arrugado a decir verdad, pero se llegaba a leer perfectamente lo que traia escrito.

_' El segundo juego ya va a iniciar, espero que estén preparados._

_¿Su amigo aún no despierta? Que lástima. _

_Siendo honesta, no le he hecho daño alguno_

_ha caido por su cuenta._

_Este juego ha sido planeado especificamente para que no_

_hayan más digi-evolucione indeseadas. _

_Si infringen esta regla, que es crucial, perderán automáticamente_

_y tendré que deshacerme de ustedes._

_Pero si resultan exitosos, prepararé el siguiente._

_Espero con ansias verlos en acción a ustedes cuatro. _

_Y por supuesto en compañía de sus respectivos Digimons._

_Rita ~ _

_P.D – Niña depre, si ves a Kuma, dile que necesito hablar con el.'_

¿Niña Depre? Se refiere a mi, es un hecho, "Haru... ¿Acaso me estoy comportando como una persona que sufre mucho emocionalmente para ser llamada Depre?"

"Pues desde ayer lo estas" su inocente honestidad fue demasiado dura para afrontarla.

Preferí no responder. Debo de respirar hondo y... un minuto. ¿Cuatro? Pero si solo somos tres. No creo que sea Kuma ya que lo mencionó en su carta. ¿Acaso eso significa que hay alguien más aparte de nosotros? Miyazaki tiene que despertar, AHORA.

No quería arriesgarme, pero me queda una sola opción. La que usaba cuando eramos menores. Tal vez tenga más efecto ya que es mayor de edad. Me acerqué a su cara, le removí el pelo con cuidado. Haru se había puesto roja y nerviosa. Los digimons miraban con curiosidad. Cada vez estaba más cerca, hasta que llegue a la oreja, y las palabras mágicas salieron de mi boca "Hermano..."

Vi cómo saltó disparado y me levanté para que no me diera un cabezazo. Ví con recorría su cuerpo son sus manos y se tocaba el oido una y otra vez con el hombro. Era muy cómico que empezé a reir e incluso lágrimas de risa salían. Haru también se une y los digimons no tardan tanto.

"¿¡Pero qué demonios!?" - Miyazaki estaba atónito. No pude resistirlo, asi que lo hice otra vez.

"¡Hermano!" tomó el mismo efecto.

"¡Detente, no espera, sigue no, espera detente!"

Haru se le acerca, y pone la cara más inocente de la faz del Digi-Mundo "¿Onni-chan?"

"¡Demonios esto tiene más efecto de lo que pense! Detenganse" al parecer esta palabra tenía un efecto en el, como en la mayoría de los hombres. Solíamos fastidiarlo asi, también lo despertabamos de la misma manera. Porque no se me ocurrió antes...

Después de ese vergonzoso acto, retomó la compostura y los demás también. Le contamos la situación actual y la tomó con calma, más calma de la que esperaba. Nos desviamos un poco del tema, tratando de sacar la conclución del porque de su largo sueño. Llegamos a que pudo haber sido cuando el Blossommon lo afixió.

"Lo que me interesa es saber de que trata el juego del que habla esta tal Rita" Miyazaki miraba atentamente el papel amarillo, "No debemos descuidarnos, y una pregunta Tsukishima... ese, ¿Como era? Ah si, Kuma, ¿es aquel sujeto de pelo gris largo y que tiene heterocromía?"

"Si, el mismo" respondí lo más desinteresada posible.

"¿Cómo así lo _**conoces**_?"

"Es una historia medio complicada tal vez otro día te la cuento"

"Tsukishima..."

"Bueeeeeno, dejemos este tema de lado y ¡vayamos a ver que nos tiene preparado Ri!" Haru se había puestro entre los dos y Chicchimon rápidamente voló hacia su cabeza.

"¿Ri?" preguntamos Miyazaki y yo al unísono. Aunque la respuesta era algo obvia.

"A Rita por supuesto"

"Ah.."

"¿Pero tienen alguna idea de a donde ir?" Lopmon había hablado de una manera sensata.

"No podemos ayudarlos mucho ya que acabamos de nacer y no conocemos mucho el area" Floramon se unió y se me acercó, "Aunque podríamos ir al lugar del que Haru y Monodramon estuvieron contando, ya sabes, a ese tren... bus"

"Pero hay un problema" Chicchimon sonaba decepcionado, "Estaba muy oscuro y casi ni podiamos ver por donde ibamos... va a ser dificil encontrar el lugar, además de que el transporte calló al río"

"No podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente, intentemoslo" traté de sonar optimista.

* * *

**Lugar: Bosque**

**Hora: Medio-Día**

**Día: Segundo**

"Oficialmente declaro que nos hemos perdido" hace mas de dos horas que queía decirlo pero con lo testaruda que soy no me atrevía.

"¡Idiota!" Miyazaki estaba de muy malhumor

"Ya, ya Yuu tranquilo" Haru lo sujetaba del brazo para calmarlo.

"Es que hemos estado caminando en círculos todo este tiempo"

"Si pero... May di algo"

"¿Qué? Ah... um... ¿lo siento?" soné muy nerviosa.

"'Lo siento' Ja, con un 'lo siento' no se solucionan las cosas Tsukishima" había logrado liberarse de Haru y se me acercaba.

"Bueno pues, si eres tan bueno, guianos tu Miyazaki"

"Así será"

Chispas salían de nuestros ojos. Nuestra rivalidad seguía en pie luego de siete años, algo imposible pero cierto. Se dió media vuelta y dijo - "Siganme"

Todos lo obedecimos. Iba media distraida ya que cuidaba mi otro Digi-Huevo, ¿cuándo nacerá? Espero que no le pase nada malo.

"Oye Mayoi, acaso no llegas a escuchar algo?" Lopmon sonaba preocupado.

"Ahora que Lopmon lo menciona, siento como si alguien se acercara" Chicchimon había emprendido vuelo para ver, pero con las justas llegaba a pasar la cabeza de Miyazaki.

"¿Acaso no será esa tal Rita?" pregunté. Miyazaki se detuvo y le dijo a su compañero -

"Cuento contigo Monodramon"

Este respondio con un OK y se puso en posicion de batalla... creo.

"Ya quiero conocer a Ri-chan" Haru estaba emocionada.

"Ahora le dice Ri-chan?!" Miyazaki y yo no podíamos creer al extremo que esta niña había llegado.

"La tierra esta que tiembla" Ahora que Floramon lo menciona, tiene razón. Está moviendose bruscamente.

En eso, vemos que los árboles se abren y vemos dos sombras, una pequeña y la otra grande. La pequeña gritaba "¡Muévanse!"

Automáticamente empezamos a correr todos y nos escondimos tras unos arbustos. Ahí observo al perseguidor. Era un digimon gigante rojo, con forma de dinosaurio.

"Es un Tyrannomon" una voz nueva había hablado. Nadie se había dado cuenta que un chico era el que estaba siendo perseguido. "Lamento haberlos involucrado"

Era alto y de pelo color caramelo oscuro, ojos celstes. Sin darme cuenta esta completamente sonrojada y dije:

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Pues si, eso creo. No esperaba toparme con más personas en el camino. ¿Verdad Terriermon?"

Terrier... ¿Un perro? Al voltear, veo a Lopmon jugando con una copia suya solo que color crema y rayas verdes.

"¿Desde hace cuanto que estas en el digimundo?" Miyazaki sonaba dudoso y amenazante.

"Será... más de un mes a lo sumo"

"Nosotros llevamos dos días!" Haru hizo el número dos como un signo de victoria.

"Mi nombre es Taku, ¿los suyos?"

"Yo soy Mayoi Tsukishima" estaba realmente apenada y nerviosa que movía mucho mis manos, incluso habían empezado a sudar "Mis compañeros Digimons son Lopmon y Floramon"

"Haru Suzukaze!" al terminar fué por su camarada y lo presentó "Mi compañero es Chicchimon"

"Yuuki Miyazaki" lo miraba con cierto odio y desprecio "Mi compañero es Monodramon"

"Mucho gusto en conocerlos" Oh Dios. Acaba de hacer esa sonrisa encantadora. Creo que me he enamorado a primera vista. Qué raro se siente, nunca pensé llegar a experimentar este sentimiento.

"No nos has dicho tu apellido" Miyazaki tenía razón.

"¿En verdad desean saberlo?"

"Creo que sería lo justo" Haru también la tenía.

"Utakoe, Taku Utakoe" se había puesto rojo de vergüenza

Siento haber escuchado ese apellido en alguna parte, y antes de llegar a la respuesta, mi mejor amiga lanza un grito de sorpresa.

"¿¡ Utakoe?! ¡¿Acaso no eres familiar de Hanako Utakoe, la cantante y actriz!?" estaba realmente emocionada la pequeña "Si tuviera papel te pediría un autógrafo"

"Efectivamente… soy su hermano menor"

"Ya lo recuerdo" Yuuki estaba más serio que nunca "Hace ya casi un mes, dijeron en las noticas, que el hermano de Hanako Utakoe había desaparecido y ofrecían una gran recompensa si lo hallaban. Siento que podemos creerte por lo menos un poco, pero no confío en ti. Tenlo presente"

"De todos modos ya me retiraba, la pequeña Rita está jugando a atraparme así que si permanezco más tiempo con ustedes podrían resultar afectados. ¿Nos vamos Terriermon?" se agacha y carga al Digimon en sus brazos. Éste replica:

"Quería seguir jugando con Lopmon y los demás"

"Vamos, no seas egoísta"

"Lamento interrumpir tan amena conversación pero, ¿Acaso mencionaste una tal Rita?" tan audaz como siempre, Miyazaki arregla sus lentes y se acerca a Taku "Al parecer esa cuarta persona si era él"

"Perdón por decepcionarte Taku, pero ya estamos involucrados en el mismo asunto indirectamente. Si quieres puedes quedarte, no hay ninguna objeción ¿cierto?" Haru parecía la líder de este diminuto grupo.

En automático respondí "De acuerdo"

"¡Me niego!" Miyazaki gritó tan fuerte que me hizo saltar.

"¡¿Pero por qué?" ahora era mi turno de enfurecer sin razón alguna.

"Por qué… lo digo yo"

"¡Desde cuando eres el que toma las decisiones, me puedes decir!"

"Pues desde que _**alguien**_ hizo que nos perdiéramos en el bosque. Además soy el mayor aquí"

"¿Se llevan bien no?" Taku se dirigía a Haru.

"¡Claro que sí!" responde ella con una gigante sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que no!" gritamos al unísono

"No me imites!"

"Cómo así conoces a Ri-chan?" la pequeña no dejaba de hacerle preguntas a Taku. Me ponía un poco celosa por la facilidad que tenía para establecer conversación con él, pero ahora yo tenía más problemas con Miyazaki.

No nos habíamos dirigido ni una sola palabra mientras caminábamos a quién sabe dónde. Si nuestras miradas se cruzaban, rápidamente la evadíamos. Aún había una vibra negativa flotando entre ambos.

"Se podría decir que desde que llegué al digimundo no he sido más que diversión para ella. Siempre me manda notas por algún medio avisando que era hora de jugar o de tomar el té"

"¿Tomar el té?" Haru seguía indagando. Aunque esta última llamó mucho la atención.

"Aja… cuando se aburría, ya que no podía atraparme, me invitaba a tomar el té. Decía que se estaba agotada, y también sola, por ello deseaba un poco de compañía. Nunca a asistí por temor a ser capturado. Aunque, después de cada rechazo, los juegos se hacían más difíciles"

"¿Puedo ver tu nota?"

Taku la saca de un bolsillo de su jean negro y se lo entrega.

"Querido Taku, ¿Cómo estás hoy? Por si te lo preguntabas estoy llena de energía y con muy buen ánimo, también me encuentro mucho mejor de salud. En verdad, estoy realmente feliz ya que tendrás más compañeros en el tablero pero, tu muñeco seguirá siendo mi obra maestra. Si pasas a tomar el té hoy con los demás podrán verlos.

El juego de hoy es muy simple. Para ti es el décimo, pero llamémosle 'segundo' debido a los invitados. Primero tienen que ir a la aldea de los Gazimon. Si logran alejar a los Digimons que intentan destruirla, triunfarán. Si fracasan ganaré yo. Como ya sabrás, las Digi-Evoluciones tienen sus reglas. No la pueden usar para salvar la aldea. Ah, por cierto, aparte de que sea destruida corromperé esos datos propagando así la destrucción del Digimundo.

Espero que la pasen bien, los estaré vigilando.

Con amor, Rita." Al terminar de leerla en voz alta, Haru se la devolvió a Taku.

"Más que una nota, eso es una carta" comenté.

"Es verdad, la nuestra era más 'nota'. Aunqeu fue un bonito gesto de su parte el invitarnos a tomar té" que tipo de fiesta del té imaginará Haru.

"Alto, un minuto. ¿Destrucción del Digi-Mundo?" si Miyazaki no lo decía nunca lo hubiera notado. "Quiere destruir el hogar de estas criaturas"

Todos miraron a sus respectivos digimons. También observé mi Digi-Huevo.

"No lo permitiré" se le veía determinado. La energía negativa se había disipado y veía como ardía, literalmente hablando, de coraje "¡¿En dónde está esa aldea!?"

"A pocos Kilómetros de aquí" Taku señaló de frente.

Empezó a acelerar el paso hasta que quedamos tres humanos y cinco digimons.

"Oye Yuu, espérame. Vamos Chicchimon" Haru lo siguió corriendo.

"Yuuki, piensa mejor lo que haces" Monodramon hizo lo mismo, dejando ahora solos a un chico y chica en compañía de sus respectivos digimons.

"¿No crees que deberíamos seguirlos?" me preguntó Taku

"Si, es cierto" quería por lo menos estar un minuto a solas con el de cerca pero más importante era la seguridad de esos cuatro.

Estábamos a punto de dar el primer paso, cuando Floramon me empuja al suelo con el Digi-Huevo y Terriermon a Taku. Ágilmente, Lopmon y su otra versión saltan y bloquean un ataque que iba dirigido hacia ambos.

Fue ahí cuando escuché unos aplausos; creí que eran de Kuma pero me equivocaba. Éstos eran mucho más delicados y suaves, como los de una chica.

"Felicidades, lograron esquivar el ataque de Tyrannomon. Son mucho más astutos de lo que pensaba" era ella. Estoy segura. Me levanté determinada y la miré con una cara de odio "Oye, no me mires así, es de muy mala educación"

"¿Eres Rita no? Eres una…" vi como levantó las manos y movía la cabeza de un lado para otro cuando dije eso.

"Ay ay ay, tus modales no son para nada buenos. Esta niña maleducada merece un castigo"

La miré por un largo rato. Tenía cabello color almendra largo y ojos color gris. Tenía un listón gigante rojo en la cabeza con rayas negras, y un lazo del mismo color como corbata. Llevaba un vestido marrón con una correa en la cadera y una casaca negra larga también. Más bien parecía una gabardina.

"¡Tsukishima-san, cuidado!" Taku se levante y me empuja con él hacia el otro lado del camino. El Tyrannomon había fallado en su ataque dirigido a mí.

"Taku-kun" se le escuchaba sorprendida y su voz tomo un tono infantil "Taku-kun!"

"Aprovecha en ir donde están tus amigos, yo la distraeré"

"Pero.."

"Solo vete!"

"… de acuerdo" levanté mi Digi-huevo y Lopmon junto a Floramon me siguieron. No mirá hacia atrás. Solo escuché a Rita gritarme:

"¡Dónde está Kuma, devuélvemelo, no es tuyo, es mío! No me vayas a quitar a Taku ahora, devuélveme a Kuma!!!!"

* * *

**Lugar: Aldea de los Gizmon**

**Hora: Atardecer**

**Día: Segundo**

Cuando arribé, Haru y Miyazaki estaban que luchaban contra más Tyrannomons. Se les veía agotados. Me apuré y vi como los Gizmon huían de la aldea con la ayuda de Chicchimon.

"Floramon anda y ayúdalo para que escapen más rápido, Lopmon y yo nos encargaremos, y por favor, cuida mi Digi-Huevo" se lo di con cuidado y mientras corriamos hacia donde luchaban, escuche vagamente a Floramon.

"Tengan mucho cuidado"

"Lop Twister!" Lopmon atacaba inútilmente a Tyrannomon junto a Monodramon.

"Tsukishima" Miyazaki percató mi presencia "¿Dónde está Utakoe?"

"Rita nos atacó cuando se fueron, el la esta distrayendo mientras salvamos a los Gizamon"

estaba realmente concentrada en la batalla actual "¡Vamos Lopmon tu puedes!"

"Crack Bite!" Monodramon atacaba junto a mi digimon al enemigo.

"Rápido escapen" decía Haru a los Gizamon junto con Chicchimon y Floramon.

"Ha ha ha, no tan rápido" Rita había llegado. No comprendia como, ya que no veía a Taku por ninguna parte. Empezé a preocuparme "Esto es divertido, espero no aburrirme. ¿Van a ir a la fiesta del té más tarde no?"

Ella estaba sentada en uno de esos dinosaurios rojos, sonriendo como si nada grave estuviera sucediendo. En eso, más Tyrannomons aparecieron a la distancia, realmente quería destruir esta aldea.

"Mayoi, dejame digievolucionar a mi siguiente etapa" me decía Lopmon. Estaba agotado y su respiración agitada.

"No puedo, tengo miedo. ¿qué podría suceder si lo hacemos?" el temor se había apoderado de mi.

"Mayoi..." Lopmon me miraba decepcionado.

"mmm~ eso es, tenganme miedo, témanme" Rita había empezado a reirse maníaticamente. Esta loca esa chica, realmente perdida "Destruyelos Tyrannomon"

El Tyrannomon iba a aplastarnos, a matarnos. Miyazaki, Monodramon, Lopmon y yo no teníamos a donde huir, era nuestro fin.

"Terriermon digivolves aaaaa, Gargomon! Gargo Pellets!" balas atacaban al Tyrannomon y resultaban efectivas.

"¿Pero que rayos...?" se le veia preocupada a la otra humana "¿Que hace Gargomon aquí? ¡Han hecho trampa, han peridido!" salta del dinosaurio y había perdido la compostura.

"No, hemos ganado" ahora Haru había entrado a la conversación

"¿Que?" se le veia confundida a la chica.

"Había un 'vacío legal' en tu carta"

"Como sabes eso, ¿eh?"

"Claramente dijiste que no podíamos digievolucionar para SALVAR la aldea, pero esta digi-evolucion fue para salvarnos la vida y , por consiguiente, los Tyrannomon se fueron. Ganamos"

"Pues bueno.." se había puesto picona "La próxima vez haré las reglas más claras"

"Oye, ¿Por que deseas aniquilarnos?" mi voz salió temblorosa.

Vi como bajaba la cabeza y respondía "Tengo mis razones, dejando este tema de al lado, ¿dónde esta Kuma? Lo he visto hablar contigo, tu debes de saber a donde se fué, me dejo sola en pleno dolor y lo trate mal, quiero disculparme, ¿dónde está?"

"No tengo idea, no lo veo desde temprano en la mañana"

"Yo tampoco" se da media vuelta y y se sostiene la cabeza "Tengo que darme prisa... Kuma donde estas, te necesito"

Vemos como se pierde en el bosque que se extendía al salir de la pequeña aldea de los Gizamons. Cuando quise darle las gracias a Gargomon noté que se había retirado.

Por nuestras caras, se notaba que estabamos mucho más confundidos que antes. La repentina aparición de Taku con su Terriermon, la desaparición de Kuma y el encuentro con Rita. Al fin conocimos al enemigo. Me sorprendió que fuera humana, y una niña menor que nosotros. Tendría casi la edad de Haru, pero igual fue una gran sorpresa.

Me pregunto, que otras cosas nos esperaran en este mundo.

* * *

**Fin del Cáp. 5**

**Fué mucho más largo de lo que esperaba, pero ahí esta. Las cosas ya están entrando en "calor" ja ja.**

**Aquí va un preview del siguiente Cápitulo Titulado: La Melodía de Rita.**

**

* * *

  
**

"¿Señorita Rita, esta bien?" Kuma miraba detenidamente a la pequeña y frágil niña.

"Kuma.. ¿Eres tu?" una sonrisa se formó en su cara "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Se desmalló en el bosque, ahora mismo la estoy cargando de regreso a su hogar"

"Hum" respondió "Estaba preocupada por ti"

La pequeña había empezado a llorar y a pronunciar su nombre interminables veces.

"No llore, no llore"

"Tenía miedo, miedo de que desaparecieras. Todos en mi vida han desaparecido, me han abandonado. Mi familia, mis padres..."

Al decir eso Kuma se detiene, pero en unos segundos continua su paso.

"No creo que sea asi, yo nunca la abandonaré. ¿Quisiera que le cuente una historia en el camino?"

"Esta bien, tus historias son bonitas"

"Hace mucho tiempo en el digimundo, existian siete niños elegidos que luego se volvieron en doce..."

* * *

**No olviden los Reviews, GRACIAS! :D**


	6. La Melodía de Rita

_**Haré esto corto. Ya está listo, absolutamente todo. Hasta la historia ya tiene final. Me siento tan orgullosa. ¡Es mi primer Fanfic con éxito en ser continuado! Claro que no... Regularmente, pero lo actualizo. It's the thought that counts ~**_

_**Ahora sí, pasemos al Capítulo 6.**_

_**Por cierto, si quieren, pueden ir a youtube y buscar la canción "You" o "Dear –You-"por Yuduki si es que desean imaginar una escena de este cap. Por algo es que contiene la palabra "Melodía".**_

* * *

**Recap.**

El Tyrannomon iba a aplastarnos, a matarnos. Miyazaki, Monodramon, Lopmon y yo no teníamos a donde huir, era nuestro fin.

"Terriermon digivolves aaaaa, Gargomon! Gargo Pellets!" balas atacaban al Tyrannomon y resultaban efectivas.

"¿Pero que rayos...?" se le veia preocupada a la otra humana "¿Que hace Gargomon aquí? ¡Han hecho trampa, han peridido!" salta del dinosaurio y había perdido la compostura.

"No, hemos ganado" ahora Haru había entrado a la conversación

"¿Que?" se le veia confundida a la chica.

"Había un 'vacío legal' en tu carta"

"Como sabes eso, ¿eh?"

"Claramente dijiste que no podíamos digievolucionar para SALVAR la aldea, pero esta digi-evolucion fue para salvarnos la vida y , por consiguiente, los Tyrannomon se fueron. Ganamos"

"Pues bueno.." se había puesto picona "La próxima vez haré las reglas más claras"

"Oye, ¿Por que deseas aniquilarnos?" mi voz salió temblorosa.

Vi como bajaba la cabeza y respondía "Tengo mis razones, dejando este tema de al lado, ¿dónde esta Kuma? Lo he visto hablar contigo, tu debes de saber a donde se fué, me dejo sola en pleno dolor y lo trate mal, quiero disculparme, ¿dónde está?"

"No tengo idea, no lo veo desde temprano en la mañana"

"Yo tampoco" se da media vuelta y y se sostiene la cabeza "Tengo que darme prisa... Kuma donde estas, te necesito"

Vemos como se pierde en el bosque que se extendía al salir de la pequeña aldea de los Gizamons. Cuando quise darle las gracias a Gargomon noté que se había retirado.

Por nuestras caras, se notaba que estabamos mucho más confundidos que antes. La repentina aparición de Taku con su Terriermon, la desaparición de Kuma y el encuentro con Rita. Al fin conocimos al enemigo. Me sorprendió que fuera humana, y una niña menor que nosotros. Tendría casi la edad de Haru, pero igual fue una gran sorpresa.

Me pregunto, que otras cosas nos esperaran en este mundo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – La Melodía de Rita**

**

* * *

  
**

Me costaba respirar. Todos los árboles son iguales, creo que me perdí. ¿Dónde está Kuma? Lo necesito más que nunca. Todo está girando, demonios, tengo que apoyarme en algo. A ver qué encuentro si extiendo la mano… perfecto, un tronco. Ahora apoyaré mi espalda y lentamente me sentaré. Sí, mucho mejor.

Nuevamente sentí una punzada en mi cabeza y por reacción puse ambas manos en mi frente y solté un fuerte gemido. ¿Dónde rayos estás cuando más te necesito Kuma? Al pensar eso, automáticamente se me vino a la mente aquella chica, la que Kuma está viendo desde hace dos días. Mayoi. Creo que estoy celosa, sí eso debe de ser. Maldita sea… creo que eventualmente voy a terminar desmayándome. Veo todo de negro.

* * *

**Lugar: Aldea de los Gazimons**

**Hora: 18:17**

**Día: Segundo**

"Ahora Tsukishima ¡Empuja!" Miyazaki estaba sudoroso. El calor era insoportable. Tal y como me dijo, empujé el tronco que tenía en frente mío. Detesto seguir órdenes pero esta vez solo las seguiré por el bien de los Gazimons. Luego de la pequeña pelea con Rita, la aldea estaba destrozada y sentíamos que debíamos ayudar. Haru, junto con Chicchimon, se encargaban de la comida. Una larga cola de exhaustos Gazimons estaba formada cerca a ella. Entre ellos murmuraban cosas, como 'Qué delicioso' o 'Este estofado me recuerda aquellos viejos tiempos'. Me pregunto a que viejos tiempos se referirán.

Lopmon ayudaba a reconstruir las pequeñas casas junto a Floramon. Monodramon y Miyazaki recolectaban material para poder proseguir. Yo simplemente me encargaba de trasladar las cosas. Mientras caminaba con mi cargamento, fantaseaba con mi Digi-Huevo. Me pregunto qué criatura nacerá. En eso soy interrumpida por un Gazimon quién me hizo una pregunta muy extraña "Una consulta, ¿crees que le puedas preguntar a Sora si es que puedo servirme otra vez? Es que me da un poco de vergüenza preguntar…" Lo miré perpleja. ¿Sora? Quién demonios será ella, "Uhm, ella no es Sora" le dije. Terco, el Gazimon replicó "Ah, ya decía yo que no podía ser Sora. Sería raro que se achicara. ¿Tal vez Mimi? No. Mimi tenía pelo largo". Ahora viene otro nombre desconocido "Ella no se llama ni Sora ni Mimi. Es HARU." Ya se me veía una vena por mi falta de paciencia.

"Oye Tsukishima, ¿qué haces ahí parada? Ya nos estamos retirando cuando Haru termine de servir. Ya hemos ayudado bastante, debemos de irnos para que la loca no regrese y destruya lo poco que queda solo porque estamos aquí" Miyazaki tenía razón. Me acerqué a él mientras cargaba mi Digi-Huevo, junto a Lopmon y Floramon. Creo que éste no nacerá tan rápido. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro y, para mi mala suerte, Miyazaki lo notó.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes, últimamente eres puro suspiro" me dice. No logré conseguir una respuesta convincente, así que respondí lo siguiente "Pienso cosas, unas cosas." Sus ojos verdes se veían más brillantes de lo normal y me sonrojé. Vi cómo levantó su mano derecha y la puso en mi cabeza frotándola suavemente "No pienses demasiado, hay cosas a las que no vas a poder hallar respuesta y te vas a hacer un mundo con ellas." Tiene razón. Trataré de no pensar mucho en todos estos eventos.

* * *

**Lugar: Vagón de Tren**

**Día: Segundo**

**Hora: 19:34**

"Fue muy amable de parte de los Gazimons decirnos como llegar. Ninguno de nosotros cuatro recordábamos como" decía Haru, mientras abría la puerta del vagón. Me parecía extraño que estuviera en medio de un lago, pero bueno, me prometí a mi misma no pensar demasiado. Todos entramos y encendimos las luces. Nuestros digimons se acomodaron plácidamente en los asientos. Lopmon me dijo que aún no tenía sueño y que pensaba pasar un rato afuera. Decidí acompañarlo. Después de todo, aún no me había disculpado por la discusión que tuvimos antes de llegar a las aguas termales. Más que discusión debo de disculparme por mi malhumor.

Vimos como Monodramon recolectaba ramas y Miyazaki intentaba pescar. "Oye Lopmon ¿adónde vas?" inquirió el pequeño dinosaurio. "Voy a caminar un rato con Mayoi" respondió.

"No regresen muy tarde Tsukishima" Miyazaki nos escuchó. Repliqué moviendo la mano y nos adentramos al bosque.

* * *

**Lugar: ???**

**Hora: ???**

**Día: Segundo**

Siento algo caliente en mi entrepierna y pecho. Está cálido. Abrí lentamente los ojos, parpadeando interminablemente para lograr divisar una cabellera gris al frente. Me moví un poco y se detuvo para mirarme detenidamente. Me sentía tan frágil y pequeña reflejada en sus ojos. "¿Señorita Rita, está bien?"

"Kuma… ¿eres tú?" ahora que me fijo bien, si lo era. No pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Se desmayó en el bosque. Ahora mismo la estoy cargando de regreso a su casa" con eso dicho prosiguió con su caminata.

"Hum" me limité a responder "Estaba preocupada por ti"

Sin darme cuenta, había empezado a sollozar y, en cuestión de segundos, a llorar. Sentía el agua salada caer de por mis mejillas hacia mis labios. No lloraba desde que llegué al Digi-mundo por primera vez. Además estaba diciendo el nombre de Kuma interminablemente, como si tuviera temor de que en cualquier momento me vaya a dejar sola.

"No llore, no llore" me decía.

"Tenía miedo, miedo de que desaparecieras. Todos en mi vida han desaparecido, me han abandonado. Mi familia, mis padres..."

Sentí como se detuvo por un par de segundos "No creo que sea asi, yo nunca la abandonaré. ¿Quisiera que le cuente una historia en el camino?"

"Está bien, tus historias son bonitas"

"Hace mucho tiempo en el Digi-mundo, existían siete niños elegidos que luego se volvieron en doce..."

Mientras empezaba su relato, me preguntaba como así Kuma sabía todas estas cosas sobre el Digi-mundo y el afecto que tiene hacia él. Si lo quiere tanto, ¿por qué me ayuda? ¿O acaso el también sabe el peligro que se aproxima y la razón por la cual lo elimino? Sin más en que pensar, cerré los ojos y escuché detenidamente su relato.

_**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Lugar: Digi-Mundo**

**Hora: ???**

**Día: Desconocido**

Los doce niños, claro que, luego de tantos años habían crecido y se les podría denominar "adultos", regresaban al Digi-mundo después de muchos años luego de una llamada desconocida. No sabían por que los habían llamado, pero, el chico que tenía aire de líder, decidió emprender camino hacia el único lugar donde sabía que podrían encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas.

Luego de caminar por muchas horas, llegaron a una casa típica japonesa, escondida en medio del desierto digital. Dentro de ella, había un anciano muy, pero muy energético, quién les contó que podrían re-encontrarse con sus compañeros digimons si iban a ciertas zonas. Se suponía que cada uno de los doce digimons se encargaba de un área, pero, para que no sean tantas, los dividieron en grupos. Conocimiento y Sinceridad juntos, Pureza y Amor y por último Amistad y Valor. Amabilidad, Esperanza y Luz tenían sus propias zonas, pero en fin, están cerca uno del otro. Se podría decir que eran tres grupos de tres y los otros por su cuenta.

Decididos, cada uno salió a su destino. Amabilidad, Esperanza y Luz debían de permanecer juntos hasta sus respectivos desvíos. Tras otra larga caminata en un espeso bosque, a Luz le pareció escuchar una canción, una melodía que conocía muy bien. Quiso ir hacia ella, pero Esperanza la detuvo ya que, al igual que amabilidad, no había escuchado la música y no quería que se separaran. Rápidamente, luego de ese pequeño percance, llegaron al desvío de Amabilidad, y decidieron acompañarlo por si pasaba algo. El chico que portaba el emblema de amabilidad buscó frenéticamente a su compañero Digimon pero no lo encontró. Empezó a llamarlo, a gritar su nombre pero nada sucedió. Exhausto, se dirigió hacia la chica que portaba el emblema de la Luz, y al otro chico que portaba el de la Esperanza. Les dijo que lo más probable era que su digimons se haya ido hacia donde estaban los otros dos y que tal vez ahí lo encontraría. Luz y Esperanza se preocuparon por los suyos, y junto con Amabilidad, salieron corriendo a encontrar los otros dos desvíos restantes para que se repitiera el mismo proceso. No estaban los tres Digimons.

Rendidos, regresaron al punto de encuentro para hallar que todos los demás cargaban un Digi-Huevo menos el líder. Un deprimido Agumon se encontraba a su lado. Nuevamente, Luz escuchó la melodía y como nunca, todos la escucharon también y corrieron hacia ella pensando encontrar alguna respuesta…

* * *

**Presente**

"¿Y qué paso después Kuma?" pregunté semi-dormida. No es que sus historias me aburran, son bonitas pero son la única forma en la que puedo dormir tranquilamente.

"¿Puede creer que no se qué sucede después?" al parecer, decir eso le causó gracia.

"Pero que cosas dices, ¡Tu sabes todo!" traté de bajar de su espalda y la misión fue exitosa "¿Y qué me dices de la melodía? Debes de saberla"

"Esa si la sé. Hasta usted la conoce"

Me quedé perpleja. ¿Yo saberla? La única que se es…

* * *

**Lugar: Bosque**

**Día: Segundo**

**Hora: 19:57**

"Oye Lopmon…" era ahora o nunca. Ya que Floramon se quedó dormida tan pronto llegamos al tren cuidando de mi Digi-Huevo, aproveché para salir con Lopmon. De esa manera no tendría interrupciones indeseadas.

"¿Si Mayoi?" notaba un tono neutral en su voz.

"Sabes… hay algo que quiero decirte desde ayer"

"¿Desde ayer?"

"Uh huh… quiero pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento inadecuado hacia ti antes de llegar a las aguas termales"

"Mayoi… no recuerdo"

Esta es la segunda vez en el día que se me nota una vena por el enfado, pero aguantaré mi malhumor "No importa Lopmon, por lo menos ya tengo la conciencia tranquila"

"Mayoi espera" había extendido su pequeño brazo enfrente mio.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Acaso no escuchas algo?"

_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka? (Donde estás ahora, que estás haciendo?)_

_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka? (Estas en este infinito cielo?)_

Sin pensarlo, corrí y corrí hacia aquella voz que producía una melancólica melodía. De lejos escuchaba a Lopmon llamarme infinidad de veces. Pero lo ignoré. Deseaba saber de dónde provenía.

_Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono (Me he dado cuenta por primera vez)_

_Ushinatte hajimete kizuita (Que he perdido muchas cosas que habían llenado mi corazón)_

_Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto (La cantidad de veces que me apoyabas)_

_Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto (La cantidad de veces que me sonreías)_

Abriendo mi paso entre la maleza y espesor del bosque, logré hallar el camino correcto y llegar a mi destino. Estire mis brazos para abrir un pequeño arbusto y asomarme para lograr ver claramente de quien era la voz. Al abrir los ojos, no pude creer lo que vi.

_Ushinatte shimatta daishou wa totetsumonaku ooki sugite (Tuve que considerar mucho las cosas que perdí) _

_Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo (Incluso aunque haya peleado desesperadamente para extender mi mano y recuperarlas)_

_Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai (Se me escapaban como el viento, pareciendo que me podían alcanzar, pero no fue así)_

Rita estaba parada, en medio de los árboles. Kuma estaba recostado en un tronco con los ojos cerrados moviendo ligeramente su pie. La chica de pelo largo almendrado tenía una mano en el pecho y la otra extendida. Parecía otra persona al cantar. Tan frágil, tan pasiva, como si tuviera muchos sentimientos puros para ofrecer. Sentí una conexión extraña entre ella, la canción y yo. Sabía que la había escuchado antes pero, desafortunadamente, no recordaba dónde, ni cuando, ni por quién podría haberla escuchado. No recordaba nada de mi familia anterior y tampoco quisiera hacerlo. Es algo muy doloroso.

Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare (Mi pecho era apretado por soledad y desesperación)

Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo (Mi corazón sentía como si se fuera a romper)

Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga (Pero tu cara sonriente permanecía en mis memorias)

Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru (Siempre apoyándome)

Debo de admitirlo. Tiene una hermosa voz. Vi cómo se detuvo y se dirigió hacia Kuma. Por lo poco que logré ver, ya que nuestra distancia era moderada, le dijo algo en el oído que al parecer lo hizo reír. No pude evitar pensar que parecían una pequeña familia.

No quise seguir viendo y me retiré, para encontrar a Lopmon a escasos metros míos, exhausto, respirando agitadamente, "Te demoraste" le dije.

"Corres muy rápido Mayoi"

"Ja, ja. Bueno, debemos de regresar, ya anocheció y Miyazaki me va a estrangular por demorarme tanto"

"Dime Mayoi, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas? Me refiero al origen de…"

"Llegue y no vi nada. Al parecer ambos lo alucinamos"

"Si tu lo dices"

Emprendimos nuestro camino de regreso al vagón. Creía que era lo correcto, el no contarle de haber visto a Rita. Quería que fuera mi secreto, solo mío.

* * *

_**Y eso es todo! Ahora que estoy de vacaciones voy a poder escribir más. Incluso he pensado hacer cosas sobre fic, como character song cd's y eso. Incluso un Motion Graphic o3o. sin más que decir, he aquí un pequeño preview del siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**_

**Cáp. 7. La Aventura de Haru & Chicchimon en la Ciudad de Juguetes**

· · ·

"¡Yay! Mira Chicchimon, mira que tan alto estoy saltando" decía la pequeña niña de cabellera negra. Se le veía feliz desde que llegó a esta ciudad multicolor, llena de diversión. Estaba saltando en un trampolín mientras que su compañero Digimon lucía preocupado.

"No se Haru… hay algo aquí que no me gusta"

"Deja de ser un aguafiestas y ven a saltar conmigo, te va a gustar. Incluso te podría ayudar a volar más alto"

"¡Oye! Eso sí que no lo soporto. No dejaré que me molestes con mi forma de volar" eso hizo que el pequeño Digimon se uniera con su compañera en este pequeño juego.

"No quiero irme de aquí, nunca" Haru estaba energética y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"Pero, ¿Qué hay de Yuuki, May, Floramon, Monodramon y Lopmon?"

"May y Yuu pueden cuidarse solos ya están grandes y tienen a sus Digimons"

Chicchimon se quedó perplejo. Sabía que Haru apreciaba a sus dos mejores amigos como a nadie en el mundo y que no podría soportar estar separada de ellos. Por eso le sorprendía su respuesta luego de la conversación que tuvieron hace unas horas atrás. Algo había cambiado en ella desde que entraron a esta ciudad de juguetes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la misma ciudad, un oso gigante, o al menos eso aparentaba ser, miraba de lejos a una niña saltando y a un pequeño Digimon, "Ya encontré el corazón puro que buscaba"

* * *

_**¿Y qué opinan? Bueno creo que eso es todo, nos leemos en el 2010. Bye bye. No olviden los reviews! Feliz año nuevo y navidad pasada!**_


End file.
